Who's baby is it anyway?
by Jacob is so mine
Summary: What if Bella went on her honeymoon and got pregnant with "Edward's baby" but when they deleivered it the baby had shinny black hair and dark russel skin? how is this possible? Maybe something happened a week before the wedding......
1. I'm a dad? This can't be happening

**Authors note: This is a really random story that I've been thinking about writing for three days now. Ok so what if Bella went on her honeymoon with Edward and got pregnant with his baby, but something happened a week before there marriage and….it turned out to not be his baby? Story in Jacob's point of view.**

"Jacob, look at the baby, he's absolutely beautiful." Edward said. We had just delivered Bella's baby boy. I thought I would hate him but I actually kind of almost loved him. I mean he was so cute. He had Shinny black hair, and russel brown skin, and he was warm. Come to think of it he didn't look like a vampire at all. He didn't look like Edward at all, I mean I could see the Bella in him, he had her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and small nose. The more I looked at him the more I could see…..me.

That couldn't be possible though, I mean that was Edward's baby. Bella and I, we never did anything…..well except that one time a couple of months back….but it was like two seconds, she couldn't have gotten pregnant, not that quickly. Could she? Um well Jake I think you might have your answer right in front of you.

"Jacob?"

"Yah?"

"Why dose my son look like you?"

"Because…..maybe he's not your son."

"But we…and you…you didn't…did you?"

"Maybe……"

"When?"

"About a week before you did."  
"You…my girl…your son….your girl." Is all he said before he handed me the baby and walked out of the room.

I was a father. This couldn't be happening. Before I could even think about it Bella started to wake back up.

"Jake, where's Edward?"

"He stepped out for a minute."

"Give me my baby." She said sticking her hands out.

I gave her, her son….our son.

"Aww, he's beautiful, his shinny black hair, his perfect russel skin…he…he…he looks like…like….you."

"I know, you think he's…well you know."

"Our baby?"

"Yah."

"But that was……two…three seconds, he can't be."

"Bella look at him, dose he look like Edward, dose he look like a vampire?"

"Well…..no."

"But I love Edward."

"Don't you love me too?"

"Well yah but…….."

Oh God, this wasn't going to go over well, I just knew it.

"Bella, can I hold my son now?" I wanted to see him again, just incase I wouldn't be able to see him later.

"Your son?"

"Yes, my son."

Before I could ask again Seth came into the room. "Hey Bella, Jake, can I see your baby, dose it look more like you or Edward?" he asked.

She said nothing she just handed him the baby.

"Wait…but……Edward's baby……"

"I thought so too", she said glairing at me, like this was all my fault. Ok, maybe it kind of was but she still didn't have to look at me like that.

"Jake, when did you…how…how did this even happen?"

"It's a long story." I said taking my son, I knew if I had a kid it would be cute and let me tell you, it was absolutely adorable.

Just then Shorty, Blondie, and Muscle man came in. "Bella, what's wrong with Edward, he just left with out saying anything?" Alice asked.

"Where's the baby?" Rose said taking it out of my arms. "Bella, what are you doing letting the mutt hold your baby?"

"Listen Blondie, I can hold my son if I want to hold my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes my son!"

"But Edward?"

"I knew it, I saw this in a vision but I thought it was wrong." Alice said looking panicked. All Emmet could do was laugh.

"Bella, how could you?" Rose asked looking like she was about to attack her.

"Hey, don't touch her or my son!" I said getting in between them.

"Rose, lets give Jake and Bella time to talk this over." Alice said pushing everyone out of the room.

"You…you guys might want to go look for Edward, oh and explain this to the rest of the family about…you know…..what happened." Bella said.

"Already on it." Emmet said as he and Jasper ran to go find Edward. By now he was probably out trying to kill himself…..cool.

"So Bells, what are we going to do about this?" I said sitting next to her.

"I don't know, I can't believe this is happening."

"Me nether, wow, I'm only sixteen and I'm already a father."

"I know, Jake, you know I love you, I really do but…. I don't know, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking raise our son until he's full grown."

"Is he going to be a werewolf?"

"I hope so."

"Jake, this is such a mess."

"What do you want me to say, want me to do?" I asked.

"I knew Edward would never be able to have a baby, I should have known, I'm such an idiot." She said completely inoring my question.

"Your not an idiot, you made the right choice."

"Yah, that's what you think, Edward's probably out killing himself right now and I made the right choice."

"Bella, if you had his baby you wouldn't be alive right now, do you understand that?"

"Yah, but it would have been worth it."

"Worth killing yourself, are you crazy?"

"I don't know, how'd this even happen?" She asked.

*******Flash back*******

"Bella are you seriously going to get married?"

"You already know that."

"But I love you, I want you."

"Jake, I love you too but……"

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?"

"No….."  
"Then, lets have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"This kind." I said kissing her.

"No, we can't……"

"Yes we can!"

"Jake stop it!"

"Does this really bother you?"

"Well no……"

"Then this won't." I said pulling her onto the garage floor with me.

Twenty minutes later and a whole lot further…………and well you get the point.

***Out of flash back*** 

"I can't believe we did that on the garage floor!" She said sounding disgusted.

"Hey, if you didn't like it you could have stopped sooner."

"I'm a teenager, I just wanted……I guess I used you, I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry." I whispered.

"Jake shut up", she said pushing me.

"Hey, no violence in front of the baby!" I said.

"Oh right, this is so weird."

"Your telling me, I'm a father to a crazy girl who hates me!"

"I don't hate you Jake…it's just you know….it's not meant to be like this…..were just suppose to be friends."

"Yah, I guess this passes the best friend line just a little."

"Yah, just a little."

"So, what ya gonna name him?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, what do you want to name him."

"How about James."

"Yah, lets name him after the man who tried to kill me!"

"Gosh, I was only joking Bella."

"This is a serious matter, for get it's name, what are we gonna tell Billy, what about Charlie?"

"I was just going to go with the truth."

"We can't go with the truth, they'll think I'm such a slut."

"Wow two guys, yah, your so bad."

"I am bad, I should have never done that, I was so young and stupid."

"Bella it was months ago, not years."

"So what, that doesn't change the fact that it was wrong."

"No it wasn't."

"Your just saying that because you had a good time you little perv."

"God, one year younger then you and suddenly I'm little."

"Not just little, your also a perv."

"I don't think perv is a good word to be using in front of the baby."

"Since when do you care what I say."

"Since about twenty minutes, hey since we can't name him Jake and Jake is like the most awesome name ever how about we name him Jeremy."

"Just because it starts with J?"

"Maybe…….."

"I actually do kinda like that name."

"Told you it was awesome."

"Ok, so what should we tell everyone about Jeremy."

"I still think we should tell them the truth."

"Could you do it, please!!!"

"Fine, I guess."

I arrived at Charlie's house in less then ten minutes. I figured it would be easier to tell him first. Or you know maybe he would shot me and I wouldn't have to put up with all of this craziness.

I knocked on the door, his police car was in the driveway so he had to be home.

"Hey Jake, come in, what's going on?" He was very exited to have company over, I guess he was lonely.

"Uh, hi Charlie."

"Any reason for coming over today?"

"Uh, yes actually."

"Well get on with it boy."

"Um ok, how do I put this? Well you see a couple of weeks before Bella got married something happened…."

"What do you mean by something happened?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you the whole story."

"Ok, tell your story."

"Well you see about a week before Bella got married she was over my house, we were hanging out in the garage. You were there that day actually, you stayed for dinner."

"I think I know when that was, yes go on."

"Ok well like I said Bella and I were hanging in the garage, there was nothing to do really so we got talking, it was basically the last time I would really be able to talk to her before, you know she got married."

"Ok, keep going, there is a point to this right?"

"Yes sir, ok well we started talking and I was saying things like, 'oh I can't believe your getting married, I'm going to miss you, I……I love you, you know stuff like that."

"Ok."

"Anyway, she was like, 'I'll miss you too, you know I've always loved you.' I was like 'you want to have fun one last time?' she was like 'Oh jake, you know we can't."

"There isn't going to be a happy ending to this is there?"

"Um, well it depends on what you call happy."

"Jake, what happened?"

"Ok, I'll get back to the story, so anyway, I was like so lets have so fun and well, I kissed her and she kissed me back and she liked it even though she said she didn't."

"So you kissed her, what's the big deal?"

"Yah, I wasn't finished with the whole story yet….."

"Oh God, go on."

"So anyway she was like Jake, stop it. And I was like oh come on, dose this really bother you? She said no. So I moved further."

"When you say further you mean?"

"Um, well….I um….we….well I pulled her down to the floor and well….."

"Well what?" God did I have to spell it out for him, was he really that stupid or did he just want me to say it so he had his proof and a good reason to kill me.

"Ok, well, you see we sort of……um well we went further then kissing….."

"How much further?"

"We had sex."

"You…had sex…with my daughter!!!" He was sure angry now.

"Um hum…yah sort of, but only for like a minute and well, that's no the end of the story."

"What happened?"

"Um…well apparently she got pregnant, we thought it was Edwards baby but….it wasn't."

"She already had the baby?"

"Yup."

"I want to see my grandchild."

"Wait, your not going to shot me?"

"No way, I like you way better then that stupid Edward, he scares me so much, I'm s happy."

"Wait…. Let me get this strait, your glad that I knocked up your daughter?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

"I just hope my father will take it this well."

"I don' know, you are only sixteen."

"Yah, I'm so stupid."

"No your not, your just a teenage boy."

"Yah, I guess."

"So, how's Edward taking the news?"

"Not well, he left Emmet and Jasper went looking for him."

"So you sure are in a mess now."

"Yah, I guess."

"I think I'm going to call Renee and tell her that she's a grandma, you probably should tell your Dad now."

"Yah, I probably should, if I don't come back you'll know who killed me."

"He won't kill you."

"He won't be happy."

"I don't know, he might."

Ten minutes later I was at Emily's house, I really didn't know what to tell my dad and I figured she might be able to help me, she did always know what to say.

"Jacob, Seth told me what happened, are you ok?"

"Yah, do you think he told my dad for me?"

"No, he said you probably wanted to tell him yourself."

"Just the opposite."

"Well, you have to tell him sometime."

"What should I say?"

"Well you should just tell him the truth, honesty is the best policy."

"Emily, I can't he'll hate me, disown me, tell me I'm no longer his son." I said as I started to cry.

"Oh Jake, you know that's not going to happen, your father will love you no matter what, and you told Charlie, don't you think if anyone was going to hate you it would be him?"

"Yah, I guess so."

"Then go tell him, and hey he'll probably be happy to have a grandson."

"Fine, I guess I'll tell him. But can I call him to tell him?"

"I guess."

Ring, ring, ring,

"Hello."

"Hey Dad."

"I already heard."

"You did?"

"Yah, Charlie told me."

"He did?"

"Um hum, he seems exited."

"He is, it's kind of weird."

"You know, I'm kinda exited too."

"You are?"

"Of course, I'd love to meet my grandson, boy right?"

"Yah, his names Jeremy."

"I like that name."

"I knew you would."

"Well, it was what I wanted to name you after all."

"Yah, I know."

"So when do I get to see him?"

"Um, I don't know….i guess soon maybe later tonight, I still don't know what's going on with Edward and Bella, I should probably go cheek it out."

"Yah, I'll let you go."

"See you grandpa."

"Am I really that old now?"

"Yup."

"Well bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up. Time to get back to Bella and Edward, well if Edward was back that is.


	2. Oh no Blondie didn't!

**Authors note: Ok so people, I really don't know if this is a good story or not, it would really help if you told me if you liked it or if you hated it!!!!!!!!!!!! So review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I'm really trying to make this story not very disturbing, well it may get disturbing in a killing people way but not in a creepy sexual way because that was just get disturbingly wrong, plus my dad said I shouldn't post creepy stuff on the internet so yah, no really creepy parts but I think I might kill Edward, I really hate him so tell me if he should die, if you hate him too and agree tell me, if you really love him and want him to live then tell me that and……he might live….or die, tell me but hey, it's my story people, deal with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding….or am I? (= **

When I got back to the house Emmet was outside. "Hey Emmet, where's Edward, did you find him?"

"Yah, but he didn't want to come back."

"So where is he?"

"Jasper changed his emotions to make him forget about it but that will only last a couple of more minutes."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Do you really want to kill him that badly?"

"No………………………(="

"So, what should I do now?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…………………………….. I don't know."

"Oh, your no damn help." I said stepping in front of him into the house.

When I got in the house everyone looked worried. Well everyone except Blondie, she just looked like she wanted to rip my head off.

"Um, where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's still up there, so is Charliel, there checking out the baby."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Well something almost happened." Alice said as everyone started glaring at Rose.

"What did you do to my baby?" I said getting ready to attack her if necessary.

"I didn't do anything!!"

"Alice?"

"She tried to kill him."

"You didn't."

"That spawn of satin doesn't deserve life."

"Spawn of satin, what are you saying? That I'm the devil or something."

"No really?"

"Oh it's on Blondie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bring it mongrel."

Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Oh yes I did, no one tries to kill my son, oh she's going down!!! Before I could even think this out I had transformed into a werewolf and was lunging at her. She was strong but I was stronger.

"What should we do?" Esme asked.

"Well she did try to kill his son." Alice answered.

"But she's my wife, she may be a bitch but I can't let her die!!!" Emmet butted in.

"Ok, how about we wait three minutes and then pull them apart." Jasper offered in compromise.

"Three whole minutes, that's a long time!!!" Emmet sounded worried now.

"No it's not."

"Hey, this one got that one in there pregnant in less then one minute, if he can do that in less then one minute imagine what damage he could do in three."

"That's true, maybe we should pull them apart."

"One more minute." Emmet said stopping everyone.

"Hey, I thought you were the one against this!!" Alice said.

"Yah, but I want too see who wins." Emmet said.

"You do know your wife could die right?"

"Well yah, but…..I don't know, it's kinda worth it."

"She can still hear you, you know." Jasper said.

"She can? Oh damn, she's going to make me sleep on the couch!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You don't sleep."

"Oh yah." Sometimes Emmet could be such an idiot.

Anyway, back to the fight, I had lost a good chunk of skin off my face but she had lost a good chunk of hair and what was left of her hair was covered in my blood and I was healing up nicely, thanks to my awesome werewolf healing abilities I guess.

"Hey Blondie, you make a nice read head." I said.

"Oh just shut the hell up and die already you retched dog, she said trying to scratch my eyes out eyes, before she could I had grabbed her arm and twisted it around until I heard a snap.

"Ok, that's enough", Edward said breaking it up, god he had come out of nowhere.

"You alright Edward?"

"Yah, I'm perfect, first you take my wife then you try to kill my sister. This is the best day ever."

"Hey, best day ever, I love that show, it's so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmet butted in.

"Oh Emmet just shut up!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed in unison.

Before I could say anything more to Edward Charliel came out of the room with Jeremy.

"Is he alright?"

"Yah, he has a slightly fractured shoulder but he should be just fine….what happened hear, he said looking from me to Rosalie.

"Um...it's a long story, can I see him?" I said as I took my son.

"you're a lucky boy, he's beautiful."

"Yah, he really is."

I saw Edward pouting in the background on the couch.

"Son, what's wrong with you?" Charliel asked.

"I wanted a beautiful baby."

"Well, if you had a baby I don't think it would really be as beautiful as Jake's baby, I mean Jake, he well, he's hot and you're……well…….your not."

"Yah, that really boosts the self confidence."

Yah, I wish he said that to him, what he really said was "I know your going threw a rough time, it will get better." That may be true but don' you believe the first part was true too? And a freakin better truth at that.


	3. Moving out

I decided to get back to Bella and my son after my little tiff with Rose, I mean, I had to make sure my son was ok right? Yah, I really did.

"Hey Bells, how's he doing?" I asked sitting next to her.

"He's better but I can't believe that blond bitch would do such a retched thing!"

"Don't worry, I took care of her."

"Oh Jake, what did you do?"

"Let's just say Blondie's now a red head."

"Huh?"

"……Long story, but hey lets not talk about her right now, lets worry about Jeremy." I said as he started to cry.

"Hear, you try to calm him down, he won't listen to me." Bella said handing me my son.

"Hey baby, you ok? Don't worry, the mean lady will never hurt you again, daddy took care of it." I said rocking him gently in my arms. He slowly started to fall asleep.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"That is so not fair, how are you a better parent then me?"

"I don't know, I have no idea how to be a parent, I'm sixteen, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well you may not know what your doing but your doing a damn good job trying."

"Yah, isn't he beautiful", I said changing the subject.

"Yah, he really is."

"I always knew we'd have a cute kid together."

"I never thought something like this would ever happen."

"You might not have but I always knew."

"You know what Jake?"

"What?"

"You're a great father."

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

"You know….raising him….it's going to be hard…..complicated."

"Yah, I know but we can work threw it."

"You really think we can?"

"I don't just think we can, I know we can."

"Jake, your so funny always thinking everythings going to work out perfectly, just the way you plan."

"Well, it's worked so far."

"Why do you think that?"

"I got you didn't I?"

"Jake, I'm married to Edward."

"Yah, but that won't last long."

"I love him Jake, he's my husband."

"You'll change your mind."

"No, I won't." I just laughted at that. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that your always so stubborn."

"And my stubbornness amuses you?"

"Yes." I said kissing her.

"Jake, stop, I'm married!! I can't cheat on my husband!!!!!"

"I think you already crossed that line babe." I said holding up our baby.

"Well yah, but that doesn't mean I should do it again."

"Well…why not, now what do you have to lose?"

"Edward."

"No, you already lost him."

"No I didn't!!"

"There's that stubbornness again." Before I could say anything else Edward came into the room.

"Jacob, could I speak to Bella alone?" He asked.

"Wow, not calling me mongrel anymore?"

"Would you shut the hell up, now is so not a good time."

"Whatever!!" I said leaving the room with Jeremy, there was no way I was leaving him alone with the vampires again, though I didn't want to miss there conversation so I used my wolf hearing to listen in from the next room.

"Bella, listen." He started off.

"Yes Edward." She said sounding guilty at what she'd done, like a sad little puppy, hum kind of ironic don't you think?

"You know I love you Bella, but I think it would be best if….."

"If what?"

"If you and your baby got out of hear, it's not safe and frankly I no longer think you should be around, now that your with him."

"So your just gonna dump me out in the street, like trash, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me, you're the one who's been cheating you stupid slut!!" Hey, he can't talk to her like that, who does he think he is, her husband?........Oh right.

All I could hear now was crying and the sound of someone slapping someone in the face. I hoped Bella had got him good….but when he came out she was the one holding her face.

"Did you just slap her?" I asked angrily….i needed my proof first if I was going to get back at the bastard.

"Maybe……." He said walking out of the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked as I examined her face while still holding the baby. Se had a big red hand mark she was trying to cover up with her hands.

"It's ok Jake, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't do anything stupid, he hurt you Bella, what do you want me to do just sit back and watch, I can't just let him get away with his crap!!"

"Please just don't start anything, I can't lose you, I need you, to be there for me, to help raise this baby."

"I won't get hurt Bella."

"Jake, don't, please." She said grabbing , my arm. I was no shaking all over about to transform, there was no way I could just stop.

"Bella, take the baby." I said just seconds before I turned into a wolf.

"Jake, don't do this, it's one against seven, your going to die." All I did was growl in response.

"What happened now?" Alice asked.

"Jake's all upset because Edward slapped Bella in the face." Emmet answered.

"He didn't..he loves her."

"Look at that mark on her face, does that look like love to you, hey who's team are you on for the fight?" Emmet asked.

"Oh definitely siding with wolf boy, he can't do that." Alice said. Hey I actually had one on my side, cool. "What about you?"

"Um, I don't know, I mean Edward's my brother but you can't hit girls, it's just wrong."

"Maybe we should just stop this before it starts." Esme said.

"Jake, if you love me at all you wont start this." Bella pleated.

I would have listened but it was too late, Edward was already lunging at me, this was now a battle of self defense.

"No, not the good table!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esme screamed as we smashed it. There was now glass all over my fur.

"Damn, that's the second time Edward's broken that thing." Esme said again, that was true, first at Bella's birthday party and now, now."

"You picked a bad day to fight mongrel, you might die." Edward snarled. My only response to that was snarling for real.

In the background I could hear Emmet and Jasper making bets on who was going to win and then Rose lunged at me.

"Rose this is not your fight." Alice said trying to stop her.

"Yah babe, yours was this morning." Emmet said holding her back, before she got away she still managed to tear up my ear. Edward broke my leg but I nearly tour off his arm, I could taste the venom seeping threw his open sours. He tasted horrible.

Just as I was thin king about this Charliel came into the room. "Stop it both of you." He said as he ripped us apart. We both stopped immediately.

"Come on Bella, let's get you out of this crazy house." I said after I had transformed back into a human.

"Jake."

"Yah?"

"Your naked."

"I know, that's what happens when you turn into a wolf, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

"Well I guess, but it's kind of distracting."

"Your just jealous of how toned I am."

"Yah, that's it."

"Damn it."

"What, are you hurt?"

"No, it's not that, it's just this is going to look kind of strange when I take you back to Charlie's."

"Yah."

"Maybe I should call Seth and ask if he could bring me down some pants."

"Yah, that's probably a good idea." She said trying not to look at me.

"Bells, I don't care if you look." I said.

"It's kinda wrong."

"I spend like half my life naked, with this stupid werewolf job anyway." I said trying to convince her it was no big deal.

"Oh would you just call for some damn pants already!!"

"Gosh, alright pushy."

Seth was back with some pants in less then two minutes.

"What happened anyway?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with Edward, it's no biggie."

"Did you win?" He asked.

"Well, it was broken up so…no."

"What were you even fighting about."

"He slapped Bella in the face."

"Seriously?" Seth said in shock.

"Yah."

"Oh my god, what a jerk."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I was planning on taking Bella to Charlie's, then I don't really know."

"Well I hope everything works out ok."

"Me too." I said as I walked away, well sort of limped away, my leg still wasn't completely healed.

*****************

We arrived at Charlie's in less then ten minutes. He saw us coming and was quick to open the door and greet us.

"So this is my little grandson", he said taking Jeremy from Bella.

"Yup." I said like an idiot not really knowing what else to say.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" He asked.

"About that, Bella started."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yah, I was wondring if I could stay hear tonight, Edward kicked me out."

"Sure you can stay hear, but tell me what happened between you two?"

"Well….Jake can tell you." Bella said, I guess she didn't want to tell him about her argument, this was just great, I had to tell Charlie everything today. Thanks a lot Bella.

I decided to make this story short, sweet, and to the point. "He called her a slut, then slapped her, I got into a fight with him, his sister tried to kill our son and now were here." I said quickly.

"Nice way to put it." Bella said sneering at me.

"What, it's the truth." I said defending myself, gees, I was doing that a lot today; that and explaining.

"He slapped you?"

"Yah, but I'm ok."

"Are you sure, and what about your baby?"

"He's fine Dad, please don't get into it."

"Well Jake, did you hurt him good?"

"Uh….I broke his arm." I said.

"That's my boy."

"Bella, if you're going to stay your going to have to clean out your room, it's all full of boxes and stuff, I was using it for storage, I didn't know you'd be back."

"Um….you know what Charlie, it's ok, I'll take her to my house for the night." I said.

"Can the baby stay with me tonight then, I never get to take care of anyone, I get lonely by my self."

"Your really want to take care of him Dad?" Bella asked.

"Yah, I have a crib and stuff too so it would work out nice, you guys still need to settle things, I don't mind taking him off your hands for a while."

Couldn't argue with that. "Uh, sure." I said.

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Why not?" Charlie answered.

"Fine." She finally said.

***************************

We went to my house after that, Bella looked tired, she needed rest.

"Where's Billy?" She asked.

"He must be at Sue's she get's lonely too, they make good company."

"Oh", was all she had to say.

"You want something to eat?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I'm really tired. She said laying down on the couch.

"Bells, I'll give you my bed, you don't have to sleep there." I said.

"I can't put you out of a bed."

"It'd fine Bella, seriously."

"No, I'm fine hear."

"Bella, if you don't get up I'll carry you in there!"

"Jacob, be a good boy and let me sleep on the couch."

"That would make me a bad unmannerly person, not a good boy." I said as I lifted her from the couch.

"Jake!!"

"I can be just as stubborn as you Bells." I said as I placed her gently on my bed and tucked her in. "Now, I'll go sleep on the couch, you stay hear."

"No."

"I'll lock you in and you'll be forced to stay."

"Not that, I mean if I'm staying then you are too."

Did she seriously just say that? "You sure?"

"Yah, I need someone to keep me warm don't I."

"That makes sense I guess." I said as I got into bed too.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and before I knew it we were both asleep.


	4. SFBSL

**Authors note: Hey People, this is really turning out to be a popular story, that's awesome because I've been working really hard on it!!! It's been out for four days and over four hundred people have read it!!!!!!! And tons have added it to favorite stories list which is really awesome!!! I love you all for doing that, oh and by the way if you haven't read my Emmet story then cheek it out, it's really funny!!!! That's like my most popular one on hear thought this stories coming pretty close so please, keep reading and reviewing. **

I was awaken at four am to the smell of vampires. "Edward, what the hell are you doing hear?" I whispered with venom in my voice as I tightened my grasp on Bella.

"I came to apologize." He said as he sat down on my windowsill, bloody vampire, I'd have to sanitize that later.

"Apologize to who?" I asked.

"To the both of you, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that, I was childish and completely out of line."

"Well Bella doesn't except your apology, and neither do I, if that's all you came to say then you can leave."

"Well I did have one more thing to say……" He started before getting very distracted by the fact that Bella and I were in bed together.

"Jealous?" I asked happily.

"Where's your son?" He asked changing the subject, oh yah he was jealous, very, very jealous."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"God, I was just asking."

"Would you be so kind and get out of my house?" I asked trying to stay calm. He had no response to that.

"You know, I'm letting you off easy, if I was really mean I'd get the pack after you, your on my land remember?"

"I'm leaving." He said but didn't move a muscle.

"You know, if you really want to die this badly I could still call them." I said though my stature was not intimidating from this position. I reluctantly got out of bed and pushed him out my window.

"TTFN SFBSL(stupid f**king blood sucking leech)" I said as I locked the window and got back into bed.

Bella was starting to wake, great Edward, just great, look what you did now you SFBSL.

"Shhh, it's alright, everything's ok, go back to sleep." I said reassuring her.

"Jake, what happened?" She asked with a yawn.

"Nothing you need to worry about now, I'll tell you in the morning."

"It is morning." She complained

"I mean the morning hours when regular people are up." I said yawning now too.

"Since when are we regular people?"

"Must you have an answer for everything?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes", she said answering my rhetorical question, I would have complained but I was too damn tired to worry about anything right now, it had been like the longest day ever and I needed my sleep.

*************************************

In the morning I woke up and could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Bella cooked for me? Awesome!!!!!!!!!!

I went in there but Bella was no where to be seen. "Bellakins you ok?" I asked as I looked around. I could hear the shower running so it must have been her. Mystery solved…..for now.

"Jake, your breakfasts on the table." She yelled threw the door.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. No answer.

About a minute later she came out wearing one of my tee shirts like a dress. "Hey, you look cute." I said as I sat down and started to eat.

"You don't mind if I borrow this right, I don't have any other cloths so…."

"I don't mind, if you borrow my shirts, it would be more fun if you walked around naked, but…"

"Jake, stop thinking like such a perv!!!" She said giving me a push.

"Hey, I did it yesterday."

"Yah, but you had good reason."

"Now you do too." I said trying to pull at the shirt. "You should have went for buttons, now that would have been fun, of course ripping can work just as well." I aid with a smile.

"God, Jake, you have a problem."

"Yes, it's called raging hormone teenage boy syndrome, there's only one way to cure it."

"Don't even think about it, you got lucky once, don't think it will happen again." She said sitting down and taking a piece of toast.

"Well thanks for making breakfast." I said changing the subject.

"Your welcome, so now that it's morning, tell me, what did happen last night?" She asked impatiently.

"The idiot came over to apologize for his behavior."

"Emmet was hear?"

"No, the even bigger idiot."

"So, what did you tell him?" She asked sounding worried, I dare her not trust my judgment!

"I just said that you weren't accepting any apologies right now and to get off my land before I got the pack out on his sorry ass."

"Nice Jake."

"Oh, and I may have called him a SFBSL."

"What the hell's an STFSL?"

"Stupid fucking blood sucking leech", I mumbled.

"Wow……….very creative."

"Thanks."

"So, should we be getting back to Jeremy now?" She asked.

"Um, yah I guess." I said finishing my breakfast. "We should probably take the car." I said getting the keys.

"Oh MY god, it's pouring out hear." Bella said as we got outside.

"Not a good day to be wearing white Bells." I said giggling at her embarrassment.

"You did that on purpose."

"Nope, sometime's I jus get lucky." I said as I got in the car and threw her a jacket.

********************************************

We arrived at Charlie's house in about the usual time it takes us to get there. When we got there though the door was wide open and there was stuff scattered all across the lawn, what was up with that?

There was a note on the door that read, "I knew I would get your baby, that's what you get for leaving me bitch, did you actually think I was apologizing? I just wanted to know where the baby was so I could get my ultimate revenge, because of your stupidity your old man had to suffer.

Bye, love Edward mahwahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jake, he hurt Charlie didn't he?" Bella asked as she started to cry.

"If he did, he'll pay." I said as I slowly walked inside to examine the room.

Charlie was on the floor, it looked like he had been hit in the head with something, he wasn't dead, though he was unconscious.

"Bells, you call 911, I'll go look for Jeremy ok." I said as I went into the next room. There was nothing near his crib, no baby, and no more notes, this was not good.

I quickly telepathically called for the pack and searched the rest of the house to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

*****************************************

He pack and the ambulance were over in less then five minutes, I left Bella with Seth and decided to go to Edward's house with Quil and Embre, I needed back up this time just incase.

*****************************************

"Hello, is anyone hear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know someone's home!!!!!" I said banging on the door. Finally after three painful minutes which seemed like forever Esme answered the door.

"Oh no, Alice was right!!!!!" she whispered to herself.

"What happened, where is he?" I asked.

"Well Emmet and Jasper went looking for him with Alice as there guide, Rose went with him, they've been gone for hours, Charliel's been at the hospital, he doesn't even know about this yet." She said looking really afraid.

"He…he has Jeremy."

"I'm so sorry son." She said putting her arm around my shoulder. I had to leave, had to get out of hear now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Even in hard times life must go on!

**Author's note, ok so this is chapter five. I'm warning you before you read, the first couple of paragraphs are depressing, and it's not exactly the longest or most significant chapter but I had to put it in, it's what will set the mood for the next chapter, don't worry the next chapter will be longer and less sad…well I can't guarantee the less sad part, I'm not saying it's a bad chapter though, I did put a lot of detail in the paragraphs so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, thanks to my followers who have been following this story from the beginning, your all great and a appreciate you very much. **

After about four minutes of running and not really going any where I decided to stop, I wasn't really running for a purpose, just to think, or maybe to get away. I wanted to get away from the horrible truth that was my reality, I wanted to escape from it and just pretend it was never there, pretend none of this ever happened.

Even though I knew this wasn't possible I could still try, and I did still try. In fact when I had stopped running I realized I had made it all the way to Canada. Wow, that was more then just a small sprint.

Even though I had a lot of pain and sorrow and didn't really want to go back I knew that I had to go back. If not for myself then for Bella, I mean if I felt this bad I couldn't imagine how bad she felt, she had loved Edward, married him, and now this happened. I bet she never thought he'd be a kidnapping, killer, freak. This must be absolutely horrible for her.

I just lost one loved one but she….she lost three, her son, Edward, and Charlie. Sure we might get Jeremy back and Charlie will most likely make it out of the hospital ok but Edward, she will never be able to look past this, never be able to forgive.

People say love is blind and even horrible tragedies can be forgiven but I know no matter how blind Bella's love for Edward might be she will never be able to forgive him for what he's done.

I slowly started to head back now, it was a long way back and it knew it would be a lonely journey. Embre and Quil had offered to come with me but I had told the no, told them to stay and take care of Bella and search for Edward. Told them I'd be fine by myself, I wasn't so sure if I was fine by myself anymore. I began to have suicidal thoughts, unthinkably horrible suicidal thoughts.

Hey, if you lost your son you would too. Even though death was easy I knew had to go back. Someone had to be strong, be there for Bella. I couldn't leave her now, not at such a horrible critical time, not when she so badly needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to lean on and reassure her even at the most horrible times that everything would be alright.

***********************************************

When I got back I found Bella on the floor in Charlie's house crying. She was laying just where we'd found him. I looked around for Seth, I mean he was suppose to be watching her but everyone was gone.

There was another note on the door though, it looked like it was from Seth. It read… "Jake, I'm really sorry man but we had to leave Bella, there was a break threw in the case, Alice thinks they might be going to Canada so we all headed up there."

Great, now I know this, just after leave Canada, you know, I was really beginning to hate notes.

There was really nothing I could do about that fact now, I just decided to crumble up the note and get Bella off the damn floor.

"Bella, come on, that can't be sanitary." I said though she didn't move. I decided to lift her. I dragged her onto the couch and just cradled her in my arms.

"Bells, they'll find him, everything's going to be alright, we'll get our son back."

"What about Charlie?" She asked sniffling.

"He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"There's some things a guy just knows."

"That makes absolutely no sense what's so ever." She said muffled because she was crying into my chest.

"Can't you just trust me sometimes?"

"Why do you smell like pine?' she asked changing the subject.

"I went for a run to clear my head." I said.

"Did it help?"

"Not really."

"That's because nothing will help, life will just go on horribly."

"Bell's, you know that's not true, I know your going threw a hard time but life will get better."

"Now you sound like Carlisle" (A/N that was for all of you who told me I spelled his name wrong, now it's right, I hope your happy!!!)

"Hey that was like the exact thing he told Edward."

"Yah, and now look what he did."

"Maybe I should change my advice."

"Yah."

"You want to go visit Charlie in the hospital?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know…..I don't want to see him like that." She said as she started to cry again.

I needed to distract her, make her think of something else, get her out of this horrid mind set.

Now what can you do to cheer someone up? Hum? I don't know I needed someone to cheer me up first before I could even think of cheering someone else up. Even though this was true I still had to try, even a little something might help.

"Don't worry cause, every little thing is gonna be alright." I started to sing as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Jake, you really shouldn't sing." She said giggling a little.

"Geez, just trying to lighten the mood a little." I said giggling too.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you happy?" I asked.

"I want my son back, and I want Charlie to be out of the hospital, and I want you to murder Rose and Edward when they get back."

"Ok, but what can I do now to make you feel better?"

"Nothing really."

"So you just want to sit around and mope?"

"Yah, pretty much."

"Well you can't do that, no matter how hard life can be you still have to move forward, you still have to live on, even if you lose a loved one, you can't just let life end, I didn't"

"What loved one have you lost?"

"My mother."

"Oh yah….I'm sorry Jake."

"It's ok, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I let life move forward."


	6. Never do it in a cave!

**Authors note: Again I would just like to say thanks so much for continuing to follow this story people, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But not in a creepy stockerish way of course LOL. (= Time to see what Rose and Edward are up to, you really wanted to know right, so hear they are, this parts in Edward's point of view!!!!!!!!!!! Interesante!!!!!!!! (sorry, just had a Spanish test, I still have some Spanish words stuck in my head, lol.) **

I couldn't believe we had just kidnapped Bella's baby**, **Rose told me that doing this would make me feel happier, feel better. All I felt was guilt and sorrow, I didn't feel better at all, not even the tiniest bit.

I now wanted to return Bella's baby more then anything. I wasn't this evil person I had now betrayed to be. I loved Bella and I didn't want to hurt her, now look what I've done, I took away one of the most important people in her life, I wonder how she was feeling right now, utter depression, extreme suicide, disgust, hurtful sad pain, yah that probably pretty much covered it, I had to bring the baby back.

"Rose, this is wrong, we have to bring him back."

"No, do you know what your saying? Don't you want to get her back for all of what she's done to you?"

"No." I said sadly.

"What'd wrong with you, are you crazy?"

"No, I love her and no matter what she's done it's not as bad as this."

"Your insane."

"I'm not insane, and besides, I should be happy, she made the right choice, Jake can give her what she wants, I can't."

"So that's just what your going to let her do, get what she wants from him, what do you think there doing right now? I'll give you a hint, it's something you can't do to make her happy."

"Rose just shut up, we have to go back."

"Ok, say we do go back, what do you think our family would think of you? They won't love you, they'll probably going to murder us both."

"And you think if we kill this baby we'll have a better fate, we can't go back either way."

"I know that, that's why we aren't going back."

"Then where the hell are we going?"

"Were going to kill this thing and then were going to run away and get married."

"What the hell, did you just say get married, I don't love you, you're my freaking sister for heavens sake."

"Well let me tell you something Edward, deep down I've always loved you, so, so, much." With each word she got closer to me.

"Rose, stop, you must be going insane, we…..we hate each other."

"If I hated you would I really be hear with you right now?"

"I don't know."

"Well why do you think I came?"

"To….to get….get your revenge."

"Then answer something for me, why would o want revenge on the girl who cheated on you?"

"Because you hate Jake?"

"Nope, your way off."

"Then what…what is the reason."

"Because I wanted you to be happy and when your not happy I' not happy, I care about you, and I can give you what you want, you don't have to be careful with me like you would have to with her, I really am the better choice."

"I thought you loved Emmet."

"No, I only took him because I couldn't have you."

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked as she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Having fun silly." She said giggling.

"I don't think I approve of your kind of fu-"Before I could finish she was kissing me, she was all over the place, all around me was Rose, I couldn't move, couldn't push her away, couldn't scream out for help, nothing, all I could do was……kiss back.

After about four minutes she finally stopped, good thing vampires don't need to breath, we would have some trouble.

"So, what'd you think of that?" She asked.

"Emmet's a lucky man." I said grinning like an idiot, I probably looked like Jake….ew stupid mongrel.

"Yah, he is or was, if you want you could be my lucky man now."

"Um…….this is kinda weird."

"You think I'm weird, that's not nice Eddie poo, your going to have to pay for that."

"Pay?"

"You know what I want."

"What about the baby?"

"It's not our baby." She said as she pulled me into a near by cave. We had left Bella's baby outside, it's a good thing he was part wolf or he would have froze to death.

"Rose stop it." I said as she started taking off her shirt.

"Why, you want to do it?"

"NO, I don't ant to do it, this is absolutely wrong."

"So what, we've been doing a lot of stuff that's absolutely wrong, I don't see why we can't add to the list". She said strateling me.

"Get the hell off woman, I don't want you."

"Yes you do."

"NO, I don't."

"Oh, you know you do."

"Not really."

"Your in denial."

"Your in crazy town."

What?"

"Never mind."

"Your going to do what I say."

"No, your going to do what I say."

"What do you say?"

"Fine whatever."

"That's what I thought." Damn, she had won me over.

I guess it would be nice to try this with someone of my own kind.

***********************

"Edward, what the hell man, she's my girl, this is so fucked up." I heard from behind. We immediately stopped and turned around.

Emmet, Alice, and Jasper were standing behind us in absolute shock.

"We…we….we weren't…….we weren't……do……doing anything……this….this isn't what it looks like……..right……right Rose, you tell them." I said as I pulled my pants back on.

"Well………………………."

"Rose, how could you!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmet said as he started to cry.

"Emmet stop, your shaking the whole damn cave." Alice said as bits and pieces of the cave walls started to crumble.

"How can I stop when my wife left me for him!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said running out of the cave like a very upset little girl.

"You should go after him." I said to Rose.

"No way, I want you."

"Well your married to him."

"I don't care about him."

"God Edward, you ruin everyone's relationships your horrible relationship ruiner." Alice said as she took the baby and ran off dragging Jasper with her.

"Alice, wait."

"Go rot in hell bustard!" Was all she had to say before she left.

"We have to go after them and make things right."

"No we don't, now we have this cave all to ourselves."

"We lost our revenge victim, your husband and our whole family is against us."

"Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"At least we have each other."


	7. Happy pills or horny pills?

**Authors note: Ok, so this is chapter 7 were now back to Jake talking, wasn't that last chapter kind of weird? I know it really was but at least it made more drama!!!!!!!!!!! What could possibly happen now? Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Bella and I were still in the living room at Charlie's house, we hadn't heard any news yet so we were just hanging around sorta depressed.

"Bella, we should really go visit Charlie in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because he's your father, he's sick, he need's comfort and support, he can tell us his side of the story and you would want people to visit you if you were in the hospital."

"That's a lot of reasons."

"I've had a lot of time."

"Have we really been sitting on this couch that long?"

"Yes, we've been sitting in this exact spot for almost twelve hours now, aren't you hungry?"

"Pained people can't feel hunger."

"God, no wonder why your so skinny."

"What are you trying to say."

"……..Never mind."

"Jake, spit it out."

"….No I rather not, so…..um do you want to go to the hospital of not?"

"Am I allowed to pick not?"

"No!"

"Well then fine, lets go." She said getting up.

"Bells, you might want to change first, your still in my short, if you go to the hospital like that they'll probably take you in as a mental case."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"But I'm tired, I don't want to change."

"What time did you get up last night?"

"Around five."

"Five?"

"Yah."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really."

"Oh, your such a pain."

"I'm a pain?" she asked faking astonishment.

"Yes, you with your stubbornness issues."

"Well excuse me for being who I am."

"Bella, do we have to make a big deal about this, I mean seriously you could have changed already."

"But I'm lazy, muy perezoso."

"Since when do you speak Spanish?"

"Since now."

"Oh Bella come on, I'll help you."

"You won't help me, you just want to take my shirt off you perv."

"I seriously wasn't thinking that at all."

"Really?"

"Um hum."

"Well why not?"

"You say I like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!"

So you want me to be a perv?"

"No, I just want you."

"Are you high or something?"

"No, what's so wrong with me wanting you?"

"You've never wanted me before."

"Yah I did silly, once."

Bella are you positive your no on something?" Before she could answer all this stuff came out of her pocket.

"You want a mint?"

"Bella, those aren't mints, there drugs."

"Why would I have drugs?"

"I don't know, why would you have drugs……who gave that to you."

"Leah said that these mints would make me feel better, and they do."

"Bella, these aren't mints, there happy pills."

"And they made me very happy."

"There not suppose to make you happy, there suppose to make you horny."

"Seriously?"

"Um hum."

"Wait then what does these pills do?" She said taking another bottle out of her pocket.

"Bella, those are birth control."

"Why do you give me birth control now, after I get pregnant?" she yelled at me, she was going insane.

"I didn't give you those."

"Then who did?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"I don't know, let's go see Charlie now, I bet he wants some mints." She said going outside.

"I don't think now's the best time."

"But you said……"

"That's before I knew you were high."

"I'm not high, I'm on the ground, Jake your so silly, thinking I'm high."

"Not high in that sense Bella."

"Then high in what sense, I want to go see daddy now!!!!!!!!!!!" she said running outside.

"Bells, get back over hear, if you want to go your going to have to change first."

"Fine, I'll change." She said as she took her shirt off in the middle of the street.

"Not out hear." I said dragging her back in.

"You said change."

"Yes, change, not flash the whole neighborhood."

"What's a neighborhood?"

"How many of those pills did you take?"

"Um………like twenty, can we go to the hospital now?"

"Well yah, but now we might just go there for your drug over dose."

"But what about Charlie?"

"Trust me, he has enough to worry about, he doesn't want to see you like this."

"But Jake……I can't go to the hospital, I've already been there twice this week."

"Well it's your fault."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"I don't get it."

"Oh god, do you know what a pain your being, I have enough to worry about, and you just keep making the problem list higher."

"Higher, oh you want me to take more of these?"

"No, that's not what I-" Before I could finish she had popped another handful of pills in her mouth."

"Bella, get in the damn car, you have to go to the emergency room before you die."

"Ooh, the hospital? I wanna go, can we go now?"

"Sure?"

What are we going to do there?"

"Get your stomach pumped."

"Oh that sounds fun, is it like a roller coaster?"

"Um, in the sense of it makes your stomach drop, yah, you could say that."

"Yah, fun."

"We'll lets go."

***************************

We arrived at the hospital in less then ten minutes. Bella was acting even more insane.

"Hey people, guess what?" She said when we got into the waiting room.

"Oh god, what the hell are you-" Before I could finish she screamed, "I'm on happy pills and I'm getting my stomach pumped, this is going to be so fun." All the peole in the waiting room just stared at us awkwardly.

Then Mike Newton came over, what the hell was he doing hear? Thos couldn't be good.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh hey Mike, look Jake it's Mike, Mike you wanna hear a story?"

"Sure Bells." OH God, this wasn't going to go over well, what story was she planning on telling? Was she going to expose Edward and the Cullen's as vampires? Was she going to tell me wolf secret?

"Jake knocked me up!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that a great story?"

"Jake?"

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy!"  
"Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he stole our baby for revenge."

"You had a baby?" He asked her but looked at me.

"Yah, his names Jeremy."

"Bella, please shut up." I said threw my teeth.

"What is it Jakey you don't want people to know the truth?"

"What the hell did you do to her?" Mike asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Except get me pregnant."

"She's on happy pills."  
"Don't those make you horny?"

"Um hum."  
"Jake, she's married you sicko."

"Hey….oh you know what not's not even worth explaining, I'll see you later."


	8. Time to visit Charlie

**Authors note: Ok so I know it's been like two days since my last update but I've been super busy, you see my teacher placed me in honors English next year but to get in you have to do all this damn extra credit work, in the past week I had to write a movie script and then I had to act it out with people and make it into a mini movie, it was absolutely crazy!!!! But anyway now I'm finished with that so I'm back on LOL. (= **

I decided to sign Bella into the emergency room after that, the faster she was out of the public eye the better.

She was taken in quickly and I was left alone. What to do……what to do? I began to feel bored, very, very bored, and alone, very, very alone!!!

I decided to go visit Charlie, someone had to see how he was doing right? But where was he? This was a big hospital…..how was I ever going to find his room? Ewe, this was going to be more work, I don't know how much more I can handle.

My life went from a nice boring little good boy, to rebellious teen, to werewolf, to father, in less then a year!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO LITERALLY GOING TO EXPLODE IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maybe I can just ask someone for help. "Excuse me nurse, do you know which room Charles Swan is staying in?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he's in room 106 on the third floor, are you his son?" She asked.

"Um, no….."

"Well I'm sorry but were only letting immediate family in at this time." She said walking away.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I said only immediate family now leave!!"

"But I'm his son in law."

"You're the boy his little Bella married?"

"Um…..yah."

"Oh, well in that case you can go right ahead."

"Thanks." I said walking away.

"Wait, I thought she married Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Well, yah, but she had my baby so……………."

"You man whore, seducing that poor married girl!" She said slapping me in the face.

"Listen lady, I'm sixteen, I don't know what I'm doing, I had a baby with her before she got married, everyone including myself thought it was his, not mine, the baby came out, it was mine Edward got pissed off, kidnapped our son and beat up Charlie, I don't know if my son is alive, I don't know how Bella's doing, I have no idea what's going on. I have enough to worry about, I really don't need you slapping me in the face." I said as I walked into Charlie's hospital room.

She stood in the door with her mouth wide open. I slammed the door on her fat ass and went over to Charlie.

He was asleep but I decided to wake him. "Charlie, you ok?" I said shaking him a little.

"Oh, Jake, hey."

"Hey Charlie."

"Your son….I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Charlie, it's not your fault, and besides we've got everyone after him, we'll find Jeremy."

"Do you have the police force out looking?"

"Um…well not the police, but I have Edward's whole family, and the whole wol…..uh….Sam and the guys."

"Oh, so where's Bella?" He asked changing the subject.

"Um…you don't want to know…..i'll tell you later when you better."

"Edward didn't get to her too did he?"

"NO……it's something else."

"Is she at home?"

"No, she's hear."

"Well, what's she doing?"

"Um…well you know Bella, she's always in the hospital."

"Did she fall?"

"No, that's not what happened….."

"Did she hurt herself?"

"Um…well not hurt in that sense exactly."

"Jake just tell me what she's doing in the hospital before I go insane!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok, Bella is in the hospital today for a drug overdose." I mumbled.

"DRUG OVERDOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um hum."

"But..how did….weren't you watching her?"

"I was out looking forEdward, I left her with Seth and Leah gave her a bottle of happy pills."

"Happy pills?"

"Um hum."

"But don't those-"

"Yah."

"So she was-"

"Yes, very…"

"You didn't take advantage of her did you boy?"

"No sir, I found her in the living room she was acting all…..well you know, I searched her-"

"Searched her?"

"Not like that….I cheeked her pockets."

"Oh, ok."

"I saw the pills, she told me she had taken almost twenty so I rushed her down hear to get her stomach pumped…and that's what she's doing now."

"Oh God, I feel so sorry for you Jake, your so young and you have so much to worry about, you know your very strong, if I was in your position right now, I think I might have killed myself."

"Yah….well I knew I'd have to be strong for Bella so….."

"You know Jake, over this past week you've really grown so much."

"Oh…I thought I'd stopped growing by now, you know I'm like six five."

"Not in that sense, I mean as person, you really have."

"You think I've grown as a person?"

"Most definitely son."

"Jacob, there you are." I heard a voice from behind say, I turned around.

"Oh, Carlisle."

"Listen, they found Jeremy but…."

"They found him, they really did? Wait, but what……?"

"Well…..Edward got away."

"What? How'd he?"

"Well….Emmet and Alice found Rose and Edward in a cave with your baby and…"

"And what?"

"Well……they were having sex."

"Wait!!! Edward and Rose?"

"Um…hum."

"Ewe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charlie and I said in unison.

"But they still have Jeremy though right?"

"Yah, they have your baby."

"Well that's great."

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"She's hear….."

"Oh God, another trip to the hospital for that girl, what's it for this time?"

"Um…well….drug over dose."

"Drug over dose?"

"Yah…………."


	9. life managed to get even worse

**Authors note: Ok, so this is chapter 9, this stories actually coming out pretty interesting…and long. I never thought it would get this long….anyway now that it is I can't stop, so there's going to be a whole lot of more chapters so I'm just warning everyone now, it's not even half over yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL, I wonder if everyone on hear reading this thinks I'm insane……………….(= **

After my little talk with Carlisle I decided to go see how Bella was doing with her "roller coaster ride" as she called it.

"Hey Bells", I said coming into her room, she was lying on the bed puking in a bucket, she looked horrible.

"So, how was your roller coaster ride?" I asked amused.

"What?" She had no idea what I was talking about. "Jacob, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"You seriously don't remember what happened?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Well………"

"Oh Jake, what did I do?"

"Well……um….you see….you kinda came hear for a drug overdose."

"I….took….drugs?"

"Yah."

"Where's Edward?"

"They haven't found him yet, they got Jeremy though."

"Who's Jeremy? What's going on?"

"Bells, you don't remember our son?"

"What son? We don't have kids, I'm married to Edward."

"Bella, you don't remember?"

"Jake, are you seriously crazy?"

"No, YOU AND I HAD A BABY!!!!"

"Jake, were not living in one of your crazy fantasies, this is real life, I'm married to Edward, if I was having anyone's baby it would be his."

Oh God, this is great, just great, she doesn't remember anything, did those pills really screw with her brain that badly? How was I ever going to get her to remember? Would her memory come back? I had to ask some one, talk to a doctor. "Carlisle!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He came running in. "What's wrong son?"

"Bella, doesn't remember anything, I don't know what happened!!!"

"Carlisle, would you please tell Jacob that I'm married to Edward and we never had children together." She screamed acting like she knew what she was talking about. Could life get any worse? I really shouldn't have said that.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't tell him that……"

"But….why?" She asked sadly.

"Because…..you did have Jake's son."

"Oh no Carlisle, not you too!!!!!!!! What's wrong with everyone, are they all living in some crazy fantasy?"

"No……but you are."

**Lets see what Rose and Eddie are up to, I know serious cliffy right? Sad)= Your just going to have to deal with it people!!!! LOL **

"Rose, I don't care what you say, that was completely and utterly wrong and I have to get back to Emmet and the rest of the family and make things right." I said as I started heading back in the direction of my house.

"Edward, you cant."

"But…."

"What about me? I love you, if you leave I'll have no one."

"You'll have Emmet."

"I can't go back to him now, he hates me."

"Rose, I know he's always loved you, and trust me he'll forgive you."

"Maybe I don't want him to forgive me….."

"Oh what the hell is wrong with you!?!?!? How many times do we have to go threw this? I don't love you, I'm sorry but I can't love you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I still love Bella, I want her back."

"I want you to stay with me!!!!!!!"

"Rose."

"Hey, didn't you have fun before, didn't you feel the spark that I felt."

"Maybe……………."

"You know you did!!!!!!!!!!! Were meant for each other!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know it and I do too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maybe your right………………"

**Another Cliffy**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Do you remeber yet?

**Authors note: Ok, so this is Chapter 10!!!!!!! And guess what people?!?!?!?! It's my birthday!!!!!!!!! If you love me you'll leave a happy birthday review and a regular review. If you hate me then……why the hell are you even on hear? **

After Carlisle examined Bella for a good ten minutes I asked him, "So, do you think she's ever going to get her memory back?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…I don't know."

"You don't know!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!?!?!?!?!?!" I asked shaking him.

"God, get a grip or I won't tell you anything!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry for that outburst, please go on."

"Well as I was saying, it seems as though she's only lost term short term memory, those drugs probably made her space out, I'm not positive she will ever regain that memory, it may help if you start back from the night when……..you know what happened, I'm pretty sure she can remember that, if you tell her what happened after that her memory may come back and she may or may not believe you, thought that will only be due to her own stubbornness."

"So you just want me to tell her what happened, she's seriously not going to remember?"

"Well it's like this son, have you ever gone to a party and got completely stoned?"

"Um………well yah I guess."

"Now the morning after that did you wake up and not remember what happened?"

"Yah………."

"Well it's kinda the same with her."

"Yah, but-

"Same thing."

"Bu-

"Stop interrupting me, I said it's completely the same.'

"Bu-

"I'll be leaving now."

"Damn vampire, does'nt even answer my questions." I mumbled as I walked over to Bella, I guess it's time to explain. God I've been doing way too much explaining these past few days.

"Bella, tell me, what the very last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Well……um…..i remember getting married to Edward……and stuff happened…….and……then I thought I was pregnant but I guess I was wrong."

"Um……..actually you were pregnant…………but not with is baby."

"Jake, would you please shut up, we never had a baby!!!!!!!!!"

"YA- yes actually we did." I said trying to stay calm. "Do you remember……the week before your wedding…….when you were over my house?"

"Yes of course I……………….oh my god………" Ok, good, she's finally getting it.

"I……I…..we…….but……Edward."

"Do you remember now?"

"I cheated on Edward with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, After that!!!!!!"

"I…..I…..we……you know what we did."

"Yes, but what did we do after that?"

"I don't know………something nasty."

"No….oh I guess you could say that but we had a baby, you had my baby, look I have pictures." Damn why didn't I take out the pictures of Jeremy before?

"Jake, you took pictures, what, do you have a video too, your so disgusting!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not of that, of that baby!!!!!!!" I said showing her a picture of Jeremy.

She took the picture from my hand and just stared at it, and stared at it, and stared!!!!! Jake, I can't believe you would go to some photo doctor and put this together, that is just sick and wrong!!!!!!!!!!"

"Photo doctor? What, I didn't go to a photo doctor, this is an actual picture of our actual son."

"Yah, in your dreams."

"Oh Bella, why can't you just believe me?"

"What am I suppose to do? Believe some lie?"

"It's not a lie, ask anyone!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, I'll ask Edward………………


	11. Second Chance at Bella

**Authors note: Wow, so this is chapter 11. I wonder what's going to happen!!! Oh yah, I'm the author, I already know LOL. Ok people out there, I need some help, I need to read books for school over summer vacation and I have absolutely no idea what's so ever to even choose!!!!!!!!!! Anyone read anything good lately? Any ideas? If you can think of anything please leave it in the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Edward's talking just to clarify)**

I was heading home from where ever the hell I was now, I was alone. I left Rose out there by herself. Screw her, I don't love her, and I don't want her, she can die out hear for all I care.

As I was walking my damn cell phone started ringing. I really didn't want to talk to anyone at this point. I don't even know why I still even have my cell phone. I should have just thrown it in the river a long time ago.

I guess the only reason I even had it was because I was thinking that she might call. I guess I was crazy though, I mean she would never be calling. She was with him now. I had my chance with her and now it was over.

If there was only some way I could get her back. I would lie, kill, I'd do absolutely anything to have my sweet angle back in my arms, if only she was calling….yah like that would ever happen.

I decided to look at the caller id. It wasn't Bella's cell, it was a hospital number. It had to be Carlisle. Well if I couldn't make things right with Bella, a least I would be able to patch things up with my family. I decided to pick up.

"Hello."

"Oh Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yah, who else would it be?"

"Why are you calling from that number?"

"Oh, you know, just the weekly trip to the hospital, actually about that, I really can't remember anything from the past week, Jacob's been telling me this crazy story that we had a baby together but I know that can't be true, I was hoping you could tell me what really happened."

Wait a second? She doesn't remember anything? Hears my chance, thank you God, thank you so much.

"Yah, that is a crazy story."

"But it's not true right, I mean, were married….."

"Yah, were married….." Well hey I'm not lying….yet.

"So….Jake's lying?"

"Have you ever believed that crazy dog before, he's worse then Newton, I wouldn't believe a word of that bull he's spitting out."

"I knew he was making things up, hey could you pick me up, I don't want to be hear with Jake anymore."

"Yah…sure I'll be there in ten….."

**OMG I can't believe I just wrote that, well I wonder what will happen now. This is like the most drama filled drama ever. I'm loving it and hating it all at once!!! Oh Don't forget about the books, please leave a review (= **


	12. Imprinting sucks!

**Authors note: I'm sorry that the last chapter was really short people, but tell you what I'll make it up to you in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Back to Jacob) **

I can't believe that the SFBSL would sneak Bella out of the hospital like that. God I leave the room for one damn minute to go to the bathroom and this happens.

I knew I should have never left the room but I just had to piss so bad…..wait Jake, what the hell are you thinking? This isn't your fault. You did absolutely everything you could, oh what am I saying? I should have never let her call that stupid leech.

Now she's gone, I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe she would just forget everything. Those stupid pills, stupid Leah.

That's it…Leah, I shall get my revenge out on that bitch. Mahwahahhaha

*************************************

Ten minutes later I was banging on the door of the Clear water house. No one was answering but I knew someone was home. I could hear people walking in there, nervously hoping I'd go away.

"Leah, Seth, Mrs. Clearwater, someone?.............Anyone?" Oddly enough my father was the one to answer the door. I totally forgot he wasn't home….I wonder what he could have been doing all this time……..(=

Wait, he's in a wheelchair? How could he possibly be doing that? Well he does have three children……I guess anything is possible.

"Um….hey Dad, is Leah home?"

"Yah…..Leah you have a guest." Billy yelled.

"Send them up." She yelled from where ever the hell she was…..I guess her room or something. I had never been up there but I needed to talk to her so I decided to risk my life and go.

I would have knocked but I was too upset….i barged in.

"God, you ever hear of knocking?" She asked upset. She was laying on her stomach on top her pink and purple bed wearing a tank top and pajama pants, reading a magazine. She looked…….like……like a girl……and almost…….dare I say…….cute. God something most have been wrong with me….i mean me thinking of Leah……as cute. Ewe.

I was mad but seeing her like this….in such a fragile girly state I just had to be……. nice.

"Oh. Um sorry, it's been a rough day….well week."

"I know how you feel…..come sit…..you want to talk about it?" She said throwing the magazine to the side table and sitting up.

"Um……sure." I said sitting next to her. Wow this was weird….really, really awkward. Well I might as well say something…..

"Um…this is….cute." I said looking around.

"Not too girly?"

"No, it's nice…..i just never knew you were so….."

"So girly?" She said completing my sentence.

"Yah……."

"Jake tell me……what did you come hear to say?"

What was I hear for………………Oh yah. "Leah do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

"No…..what happened?"

"Those pills you gave Bella….the whipped her whole short term memory. She doesn't remember Jeremy, she doesn't remember how Edward hit her, she doesn't remember anything."

"Oh God Jake, I'm so sorry……I would never do anything like that on purpose, I love you would never want to hurt you."

"You love me?"

"You know…..like a sister."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say you imprinted on me or something."

"Well……………"

"Leah, you didn't, please tell me you didn't!!!"

"I can't control it!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh God Leah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Authors note: Well that was chapter 12. Is this story getting complicated or what? LOL I love this story!!!!!!!!!!!!11 **


	13. Friends

**Authors note: Ok so I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that you guys want Bella back with Jake. Don't worry people, they will get back together soon. I only put that stuff in the last chapter to add more drama!!!! So please stop being mad people. I told you I love you all and I really don't want to disappoint so I'm totally going to fix everything now, just please don't stop reading the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I could not believe this was happening. I mean wasn't my life already complicated enough and now this has to happen. She couldn't have waited to tell me this until next week.

No, everyone just wants to kill me. I really think everyone up there likes to watch me suffer. It's like I'm in a never ending daytime television soap opera.

"No, not one of those good ones either….one of those ones that fat stay at home mom's and old people watch.

My life was an absolute disaster. All I wanted was to bee with the girl I loved. Is that really such I crime? Must I be punished this horribly?

It's like every time I turn around my life just gets a little bit worse. By the end of this month I'll be a fat creepy perverted bald man who plays with cats and talks to the posters of women on the wall while building a telescope so I can see my hot lespo neighbors making out and dream that I'm the one getting some of that action.

Ewe, just the though makes me shiver with nausea and sorrow.

Anyway, back to reality. What the hell am I going to do?

Well……first I'd have to make a plan. What are the top three things I need to do in order…Get Bella back……get my son……..sort this out. Well lets see……The vamps have my son and they be back in a matter of days…..I guess that problems solved. Damn, that was probably the easiest thing to fix.

………..Well what about the other two? Um…..Well I have no idea where Bella is and there's no way she'll ever listen to me……Leah's right hear. No matter how much I hate to say this I guess I'll deal with her first.

"……..Um…….Leah……are you positive you've imprinted on me?"

"Yes."

"……………….."

"But it's fine Jake, I know you love Bella. I respect that……….I just wan you as a friend……or a brother……..can you handle that?"

"Of course…….Leah you don't now how much you just helped me." I said hugging her.

"Jake……."

"Yup?"

"This really isn't helping the whole friend thing."

"Oh….sorry." I said blushing and backing away.

"Um…I…I have to go find Bella." I said leaving. God this week kept getting weirder and weirder.

************************

Now lets see, where could Edward and Bella possibly be? Um well he probably couldn't go back to his house due to his whole incident……ewe. Where else would they go though? What can I rule out?

Well he's probably not at my house…or anywhere on my land for that matter. Where would he take Bella? That's when I thought of it…….the meadow.

**********************

"Bella!!!!!!" I yelled as I walked down the dirt path and up the mountain. I knew he was hear…..I could smell him. That nasty sweet smell of his shinny vampire skin. I was surprised I couldn't see him. When that guy glittered you could see it from miles away.

**********************

I walked and walked and walked. Though I was not able to see anything. There were so many trees. It was getting dark and there wasn't enough time. I followed the smell but it was so windy that the sickly sweetness was blowing in all different directions. Following it was no use.

After circling for about twenty minutes I began to give up. If they were hear I probably would have seen them by now.

************************

But that's when I saw them……well not them but it was definitely someone. I got closer for a better look but as I did I noticed it was……Emmett. He was sitting in fetal position crying.

"Emmett, dude what happened man?" I asked walking over to him. Funny, I was the one with the most pain and confusion and I was comforting him.

"Dude…..Rose…she……Edward…….cave." He said threw the tears.

"What?"

"Edward…and Rose……in a cave…..she cheated on me with that loser."

"Oh my God…..I'm so sorry….ewe."

"I know, how could she leave a real man like me for that loser?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry……hey you haven't seen him around though have you?"

"No……..i haven't seen them since-"The thought was interrupted by Alice.

"Oh Emmet there you are, I've been looking for you for hours." She said not even noticing me. She had Jeremy in her arms. He looked cool and scared though he was a werewolf so he probably wasn't cold….but you know what I mean.

"Jeremy…" I said taking him from her arms and squeezing him till he couldn't breathe.

"Oh Jake", she said finally noticing I was hear. "Tell me, my vision…it wasn't true was it?"

"If it wasn't then do you really think I would be out hear in the middle of this damn meadow?"

"I thought you were hear to comfort me." Emmett butted in.

"Emmett, how many times do we have to tell you? It's best if you just butt out of things."

"Alright…."

"Good boy", she said giving him a cookie, gosh she treated him like a dog.

"Can I have another cookie?" Emmett asked.

"Ok, go get it." She said throwing the cookie so far I couldn't no longer see it in the blackness of the trees.

"Wait a second, Emmett can't eat cookies….he's a vampire." I said.

"I know…but he doesn't." She said looking back in the direction he ran. "We have some time to talk now while he's gone." She said making sure he was still pretty far away.

"Um….ok."

"Listen Jake, I'm so sorry Edward has done this and practically ruined your life, he is a disgrace to our family and I no longer think of him as my brother."

"Um…..thank you." I said. This was a little weird but hey, everything has been getting weird, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Well I'd just like to say thanks so much for getting Jeremy back…..you know for a vampire your not so bad."

"For a smelly flea bag you not so bad either." Wow, I was becoming friends with a vampire……this was……um…..interesting.

"So, you don't know where Edward is though right?"

"Um…well I saw him going to the meadow but now they might be at Charlie's house, no one's home so……"

"Thank you so much." Why didn't I think of that? Of course they would be at Bella's house.

"Your….welcome." She said after I gave her a spine crunching hug. God why did everyone find my hugs awkward today?

I don't know but I have no time to think about that now, I had to go find Bella. Once I showed her the baby she would have to believe me…..she would have to remember.

**Authors note: That was chapter 13 I hope no one hates me now LOL!!!! Thought tell me people? Are you happy now? **


	14. Edward should rot in hell!

**Authors note: Wow, so now this is chapter 14. I would just like to say thanks so much for the reviews and a big thank you to all the people who have been following this story from the very beginning. Your all great!!!!! Oh and hears another thing lots of people have been driving me insane on hear about my spelling and grammar, I would just like to say I've been trying harder and now have been re reading before posting (which is probably a smart thing to do). I'm only thirteen so I'm trying my best…..well technically fourteen since last week though I'm still not used to saying that LOL!!!!!!!**

I arrived at Charlie's house in less then fifteen minutes. It seemed like forever but I was actually pretty good on time considering I had come all the way from the meadow. Awe the meadow. I remember the first time Bella and I had tried to find that place when I was still human and Edward was no where to be seen…those were the days.

Anyway, back to reality I could see Edward's stupid shinny Volvo outside. That thing was almost as shinny as him….if that was even possible. I mean seriously how could Bella ever love someone who 'glittered in the sun like diamonds' just thinking about that was gay.

I mean how many real men sparkle…..and admit it? It's like one of those guys who say, 'it takes a real man to wear pink.' It doesn't take a real man to wear pink!! It takes a gay man to wear pink. Or maybe a man in question because if you think you can be a real man and still wear pink then you must be in denial.

Well anyway back to what I was saying, his car was in the driveway so they had to be home.

I hoped just seeing Jeremy would be enough to jog Bella's memory.

**********************

"Bells can come in?" I asked knocking on the door with one hand while holding Jeremy with the other. It was more difficult then you'd think.

I almost dropped him four times. Sad, I know. You'd think wolfs would have awesome balancing abilities but…yeah, not really. I say this now but if you ask me later I swear I will regret it and pretend I have no idea what you're talking about.

Anyway though I needed an answer so I got out of thinking about this and back to banging on the door.

"Jacob, must you knock so loudly?" Edward said answering the door. Why the hell was he answering the door? Where was Bella?

"Bella is trying to sleep, it's been a long day." He said interrupting my thoughts and answering my inward question like he was some kind of freaky mind reader…….oh yah.

Well whatever, that still wasn't nice.

"I don't have to be nice, now could you please hurry up." He said answering my thoughts again, God I hate his stupid mind reading ability.

"I wanted to speak to Bella, not to you." I said spitting venom out with my voice…..funny he was the vampire and I was the one spitting venom.

"Could you come back later, maybe some time tomorrow, she's asleep and I am speaking for her when I say she doesn't want to be interrupted." He said almost closing the door on my face.

"I would but it's kind of important." I said trying to prey the door back open with my free hand.

After about three agonizing minutes he finally stepped aside and let Jeremy and I in.

*****************************

"Bells wake up. Come on I need to talk to you now." I said shaking her a little.

"Edward……tired." She said in responses as she shook her hand at me waving me away.

"Bella, I'm not Edward….it's me Jacob, I need to talk to you." It was like Jacob was the magic word. Just as I said my name her eyes popped open and she started at me angrily.

"How. Did. You. Get. In. Hear?" She asked making each word into it's own sentence.

"That's not the point, the point is I need to talk to you." I said trying to get her to listen.

"Edward!!!!" She yelled as he came running in.

"What is it Bella darling?" he asked sneering at me in disgust.

"Jake's in my house." She said pointing at me not at all noticing our son.

"Yes, I know that….I let him in." He said as he came further into the room. The further he came the closer he came to Jeremy. I didn't like where this was going. I gripped Jeremy tightly just to make sure Edward didn't try to hurt him again.

"I' not going to touch your little mutt." He said trying to reassure me.

"What little mutt? What are you looking at?" Bella asked turning on the lamp that was placed on her bed side table.

When she did the whole room become illuminated and Jeremy started to cry.

"Jake….who's baby is that?" Bella asked looking freaked.

"Edward…..that's not?"

"I have no idea who's child that is" Edward said answering her unfinished question.

"Why are you such a bastard? Screwing with her head more." I asked angrily as I brought the baby closer to Bella so she could get a better look and see the truth for herself.

"Jake…..why does this baby have my eyes?' She asked eyes glued on our son.

"Maybe because he is-"

"Don't even say it." She said cutting me off.

"But what if it-"

"It can't be true." She said answering with out me even finishing my sentence like she could read my mind. God I hoped she couldn't, one damn mind reader was way more then enough.

"But Edward, you said…."

"He lied to you Bella, I was telling you the truth this whole time." I said still holding Jeremy. He was heavier then he looked, he was making my arm tired.

"That's not the only thing he lied to you about either, look at your face." I said handing her the mirror that was on the bed side table next to the lamp.

"That mark…..that's a hand print….hat's not from falling….that's not from me, that'd from Edward. Edward did that to you Bella, he hurt you."

"No……" she said in almost a whisper. I looked over at Edward. He was standing in the corner ashamed. Severs him right, he should be suffering for what he did to poor Bella. If not physically then emotionally…though I guess I had hurt him enough physically earlier in the week. You could see that my face had cleared up from the…incident but his arm….his arm still had a huge gapping hole.

I hoped it burned. Burned like stepping on a sizzling hot sidewalk in a mid July day.

He should have never hit Bella, that was totally childish and uncalled for. I hoped he suffered, I hope he suffered just like she had when he left her, except for him there will be no one there to pick up his pieces an put him back together.

Everyone was tired of him. Threw with his lies. Ehen I say everyone I mean everyone. Not even his family could put up with his lies and craziness anymore. He had kidnapped our Baby, hit Bella, destroyed Emmett and Rosalie's relationship, lost the trust and caring of Alice. No one loved his sorry ass anymore, He should just go burn in hell now while he had the chance.

I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even see him leave. That's just like him not to leave an explanation or anything, I guess there was nothing else to say though.

"Jake, can I see my son, I think I'm starting to remember now." Bella said reaching out for Jeremy.


	15. GET IN THE DAMN SHOWER ALREADY!

**Authors note: Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while….my computer had a virus and the hard drive crashed and I had to reload everything!!!! Well at least I'm back now!!! (= **

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

I'm such an idiot, now I have absolutely no one; Bella's off with the dog. My family hates me. Emmett will never forgive me….Rose might but Alice, she knows the truth, she's probably told the rest of the family what I've done.

I can't believe I ever did that…..epically with Rose, I mean she's my sister. That's just low. I'm so stupid.

I have no where to go, no one to go to. I'm just slowly walking down the street heading up towards the woods, maybe I'll go hunting.

I haven't eaten in almost two weeks. I have deep purple circles under my eyes and walking down this street smelling human blood is driving me crazy; I feel like Jasper.

Poor Jasper, I have no idea how he can deal with this all the time. Feeling this way makes me want to pull the shinny copper hairs out or my head.

Speaking of shiny the sun is coming out and I'm starting to sparkle, thank God everyone walking the street at this hour is too drunk to notice anything out of the ordinary.

It's only like four am, but you'd think there would be people getting ready for work at this hour.

Maybe it's Sunday, I don' know, I can't keep track of the days anymore. I no longer have a reason to keep track of anything.

Everyone's gone, every single loved one I ever had now hates me. I wish I had never done any of this.

I wish I could rewind time; I can't only blame myself though. If you think about it really it's mostly the mongrels fault, I mean Bella was my wife, not his. He has no right!!!!

On the other hand if I had just given Bella what she wanted she wouldn't have gone else ware to get it.

And isn't this what I wanted? Did I want her to find some one else? That's why I left in the first place.

If I hadn't left she would have never even befriended the mongrel. I guess this sort of is all my fault.

**(Bella hasn't gotten to talk yet lets see what she has to say!!!) **

I guess this was all true….I still didn't believe all of it but it was true. I can't believe I was so stupid and thought Jacob was a liar. Now that I look back on it I don't think it would even be possible for Jacob to make all of this up….and why would Carlisle lie to me? I was stupid to think everything was a made up lie formed from somewhere in Jacob's fantasies.

I had to apologize, "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry, I should have believed you I'm such an idiot!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I stated to cry.

"Bells, your not an idiot, it's ok, all that matters is that you believe me now……You do believe me right?" I asked rocking me back and fourth in his arms.

It Made me feel a little better but it also made me a little nauseous. "I believe you Jake, I'm just really sorry I thought you were a crazy liar."

"It's o-" Before he could finish the baby started crying…..our baby……Jeremy. Jake started rocking him and he fell asleep.

"Jake…wow….your good at this." I said amazed, I had no idea he knew how to parent.

"Good at what?"

"Parenting."

"Oh." He whispered making sure not to wake the baby.

I understood what had happened but I still had a few questions about the past few days. "Jacob", I said in a normal voice.

"Yes", he said whispering motioning for me to whisper too.

"Um….what exactly happened to Charlie." I asked now whispering with him. I was hear at Charlie's house but he was no where to be seen, when I asked Edward he pretended not to hear me and changed the subject.

"Charlie's at the hospital….Edward beat him."

"Edward did what?!?!?!" I asked shocked practically screaming.

"Shhh Bella, the baby's still sleeping." He said as he brought Jeremy to the crib in the hall, I was wondering what that was for.

"Bella, you have to be considerate of others, you're a mother now." 'A mother' just hearing that freaked me out; I couldn't believe I of all people was a parent….I never even really liked children. I guess I'd have to learn to love them now.

"Again sorry, I need some time to get used to this, it's so weird….this is all wrong!!!"

When I said that Jake started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked upset, I've been threw all this and hear he is laughing at me.

"It's just that...ha, ha, ha…….you said that same thing last week."

"Seriously?"

"Yah."

"I still don't see why it's so funny."

"You had to be there."

"I was there…."

"Yah, but you don't remember."

"Oh whatever." I said ending it "Jacob, look at you hair, you need a shower." I said changing the subject. His hair was standing up in all different directions and it looked like it had more grease in it then a pan full of butter.

"You don't smell too pleasant either." I said trying to convince him that he really did need a shower. His normally piney sent was now one of a dumpster and raw sewage.

"It's just manly odder", he said smiling.

"Well manly odder smells like you've been rolling around in a dumpster."

"Aw, you know you still love me." He said coming closer. "Kiss me."

"Ewe, no way, you stink!!"

"I won't take a shower unless you do!!"

"No!!!"

"Bella…"

"Tell you what, you take a shower, wash your hair, change, burn those nasty cloths you have on now, and then clean the bathroom I'll think about it."

"Why do I have to clean the bathroom?"

"Because when your done he whole room will be black."

"That's not nice!!"

"No, but it's true."

"Fine, I'll take a shower, but could you put these in the wash", he said taking off his cloths and handing them to me.

"Jacob!!!"

"What?"

"Do you have to be naked like twenty four seven?"

"I don't know, dose it turn you on?" He asked seductively.

"Oh just shut up and get in the shower." I said pushing him.

"You know that means yes."

"Will you get in the damn shower already and stop acting like such a pervert!!"

"I don't act like a pervert, I act like a normal teenage boy."

"Well Edward's a teenage boy and he doesn't act like you."

"He's not a teen, he's like a hundred years old, you want me to act like an old man?"

"Jacob just get in the shower, clean up, and then I discuss this with you." I said as I walked into the laundry room and put his filthy cloths in the washing machine.

"Fine." He said finally going into the bathroom.

It was almost seven am, it was still pretty early but Jacob was probably hungry so I decided to make him some breakfast. I made toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and got out a huge bowl of Fruity Loops, it was a lot of food but he would eat it all.

Actually he could probably eat more….thinking this I decided to bake some blueberry muffins and chocolate chip cookies…..I had a lot of time on my hands.

After putting the cookie batter in the oven I heard Jacob yell, "Bella where's the shampoo?"

"Jake, you've been in there almost an hour and you still haven't washed your hair?"

"I had to take that time washing the rest of me, you said it your self, I was filthy!!!"

"Yah, you really were but still….an hour?"

"Oh will you stop yelling at me and help me look for the damn shampoo?"

"….Fine." I said going into the bathroom, at least he had a towel on now. "I think it's in the cabinet." I said taking out some shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and detangler.

"I need to use all of these?"

"Yes."

"Bu-" Before he could finish his compliant the fire alarm went off.

"Shit!!! The cookies!!!" I said running into the kitchen. I got there just in time with the fire extinguisher.

******************

Half an hour later Jake was out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a comb in his hand.

"Smells good." He said taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks, you smell good." I said sitting next to him, the aroma of the shampoo on his head was filling the room.

"Yah, my hair was a mess."

"You got the knots out?" I asked as I took a glass of orange juice.

"Yah, it's soft now….and I'm all clean….and I took a shower."

"What are you getting at?"

"Someone owes me a kiss."

"Fine, you can have your kiss now." I said leaning over. He pushed me practically on top of him.

"Jake!!"

"What?!?!? If were going to kiss we might as well kiss right."

"No thanks, I don't need to be knocked up again."

"Gosh Bells, I just wanted a kiss……after all I've done for you, I can't even have one little kiss." He said pouting.

"Jake, don't act like a baby…we already have enough of those."

"Speaking of him, where is he? Is he still asleep?"

"Um….I don't know."

"Oh God, we didn't lose him again did we?" Jake asked looking worried.

"No, he's in the crib…."

"Oh, thank God."

**Authors note: So there's your chapter, nice and long. Sorry about the lack of updates. Hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think. Tell me what should happen to Edward!!! Should he get back with Rose? Should he apologize to his family? Should he commit suicide? It's all up to you guys LOL. (=**


	16. Baby mama drama

**Authors note: Hey people, still following the story I see….I have to say something important about that…..thanks so, so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Lets have Bella keep talking for a little while) **

So after having the stupid fire alarm go off there was another loud beep. "Oh shit, what the hell else did I burn?" I said jumping up.

"It's ok Bells. I think that one was just the dryer." Jake said trying to calm me down. "I'll go get that." He said getting up.

"No, I'll do it." I said stopping him.

"Bell's there my cloths, I'll go get them." He said getting in front of me.

"Well yah but, it's my dryer…so I should go get them…." I said in compromise.

"Why the hell does it matter who's dryer it is?" He asked.

"Cause…..I need to go cheek something." I said going in the laundry room and closing the door.

"Bella what the hell is the matter with you? Are you on drugs again?" He said threw the door…..I wasn't letting him in.

"No….I'll be out in a second." I said opening the dryer. I looked inside and Jake's cloths looked like they could fit dolls. "Stupid mother fucking dryer what the hell did I ever do to you damn it?" I screamed at the retched thing kicking it closed.

"Bells, what the hell is going on? You never curse." He said some how getting the door open which was weird because I thought I had locked it.

"Ho did you do that?" I asked changing the subject.

"What? Open the door? Bella I'm a wolf. Did you forget?" He asked looking at me like I was insane.

"No…….well maybe but anyway that's not the point!!! You broke the door!!! Isn't that what we should be worrying about?" I asked.

"No, what we should be worrying about is why you're acting like you need a strait jacket and a patted room."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, now come on, your hiding something…tell me what's wrong."

"What? Wrong? Nothings wrong……."

"Bells, your acting like a freaking psycho maniac and your about to tell me nothings wrong?"

"Yes…………." I said getting in front of the dryer.

"What happened? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything….why would you think I was hiding something?" I asked shaking.

"Bells, come on, let me see what's wrong." He said picking me up and taking me away from the dryer.

"No!!!" I yelled as I took the mini cloths and ran outside, there had to be some way to fix this.

"What to do? What to do?" I said thinking out loud.

I know, I'll just stretch the out or something. I thought as I took the cloths out and place one end to the tree and pulled on the other end.

"Damn it this is not working!!!" Before I could think of anything else Jake was outside.

"Bells, you shrunk the cloths in the wash, it's no big deal. Is that why you're going insane?"

"Maybe…."

"Well don't, it's fine. I'll just stop by my house." He said starting to walk away.

"Though in this state I don't really think it would be safe to leave you alone…or with our baby." He said turning back around.

"Jake, I'm fine now, may...maybe I just need a nap, I haven't really gotten to sleep in…in days." I said stuttering.

"Um...maybe that is your problem, how about you take a nap and I'll take the baby back to my place and come back for you in a couple of minutes, is that ok?" He asked.

"Yah, I guess." I said walking back inside and lying on the couch.

******************************

**(I believe we've all heard enough from Bella, lets see what Jacob's up to!!!!)**

I really didn't think it would be a good idea to leave Bella alone but what other choice did I have? She wasn't going to come with me and I really didn't want to fight with her again. She was back and remembering and I didn't want her unhappy. I couldn't lose her again.

I decided to rake Jeremy and walk down the street to my house. While I was walking everyone on the street was staring at me like I was insane.

Gosh, you decide to walk down the street in a towel and everyone thinks you're a mental case.

One lady walking her baby in a stroller actually stopped me and said "God creep put some cloths on before I report you."

Of course I had to say something to this crazy lady so I started to fight with her. After all she was making my son cry.

"Listen lady, you can't report me, I have a towel, it's not like I'm showing anything."

"Except those big man boobs, there are children around!"

"Man boobs?!?!? I am toned, I don't have man boobs!!!" I yelled a little too loudly.

Someone else passed by us and said, "Wow, you see that son, this is why I don't want you having sex, that guy over there is getting himself into some serious baby mama drama"

"Baby mama drama, this is not my baby's mama!!!" I yelled at the guy with his son, now the weird part about this conversation was that the son he was talking to was only about seven years old.

"What ever, you have problems." He said walking away.

"Yah, I'm the one with problems, you're the one with the sexually active seven year old." I yelled.

"I'm not seven, I'm fifteen." I guess he was a midget….my bad.

"You see daddy, everyone makes fun of my disorder." He said running down the street.

"Oh great, look what you did, that's the third time this week I'm going to have to run after him, you are a sick man, sick!"

"See, someone who agrees with me." The crazy stroller lady said high 5ing the guy with the midget son.

"Listen people, I'm glad you're all happy that you've found someone to yell at, but I really have to go." I said walking away.

"Not so fast" The guy said grabbing my towel, he practically had his hand on my ass…this was awkward.

"Oh, what do you want now?" I asked holding Jeremy in one hand.

"You made my son run away, you should go get him." He said looking like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Listen man, I'm really sorry your son ran away but I really don't have time to help you, my wife needs me and I have to go get dressed!"

"Why the hell are you even in a towel?" He asked

"Because Bella shrunk my cloths in the dryer and I had nothing to ware and I just got out of the shower….wait why the hell do you need to know?"

"Wait did you say Bella? As in Bella Swan? You had Bella Swans baby?"

"Yah, that's her, you know her?"

"Yah, she's a sweet girl, I always see her at the diner with her father, I thought she was with that Cullen boy."

"Oh God, how many random stranger's will I have to explain this to? First the nurse from the hospital and now you people." I said upset.

"Explain what to?" He asked.

"That Bella was dating Edward Cullen and she married him but I had sex with her and she had my baby." I said exhausted, I hadn't taken a breath during any of that.

"See I told you." He said.

"You told me what?" I asked.

"That you had baby mama drama." He said with a smile.

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it." I said. "Now if you don't mind could you please get your hand off my ass?" I said again a little too loudly.

"Jacob you roll that way now?" Leah said coming up the street.

"Ewe, of course not, and if I did I could do way better then this guy." I said pulling my towel tighter around my waist.

That guy was really pissed off now. "So…Leah, what are you doing hear?" I asked changing the subject.

"I just came down to see if Bella was feeling better, you know I wanted to apologize for everything and see what you were up to." She said smiling…oh great, I had forgotten about her whole imprinting thing…I'm sure she's hear to remind me. I should have known we couldn't "just be friends"

"What exactly are you doing hear naked in the middle of the street? I mean it's not unusual for you to be walking around naked….I mean I should know." She said starting to ramble.

"You walk around naked for other woman? Your such a bastard." Stroller lady said hitting me with her twenty pound purse. It didn't hurt but still, the concept was horrible.

"God lady, what do you have in that thing? Rocks?" I asked.

"Yes actually." She said taking out a rock the size of my baby.

"Hey, I have a baby in my arms lady God!!! I don't mind if you hit me with that but do you really want to hurt a baby?" I asked.

"You have no baby in your arms." She yelled. I looked down.

"Shit!!! Where the hell could he go?" I said looking around.

"Do you mind? I have a baby too, could you watch your language?" She said looking down at her baby.

Jeremy was lying next to her daughter licking her.

"Your baby is an animal!!!" She yelled throwing my son at me, good thing I was a good catcher.

"You don't know the half of it." Leah said laughing as she took Jeremy from my arms. "Jacob, let me help you out, I'll watch over Jeremy, you go get dressed." She said.

"What about my son?" The guy with the sexually active midget yelled.

"Oh Jacob, what the hell has been going on?" Leah asked.

Um…I'd tell you but it'd take me another twenty minutes, you take Jeremy back to Bella and I'll go with this guy and get his son back. I'll be back as soon as possible." I said walking away with the crazy man.

*************

After walking for about ten minutes at human speed the guy turns to me and says, "You know what, my sons probably at home by now."

"If that's true then why the hell am I still walking with you?" I asked him honestly.

"I don't know but hey, you know what?" He asks.

"What?"

"You're a sexy man."

"Um……thank you." I said awkwardly.

"A really, really sexy man." He said backing me into a corner, I didn't like where this was going.

"Um….hum." I said trying to get away.

"Tell you what; I won't report you to the cops for harassing my son if you do something for me."

"What would that be exactly?" I asked sweating. He took one of my hands.

"I think you know what I want, don't be so nervous, you're sweating like you're in a sauna."

He said backing closer to me, I was now backed into a brick wall and he was very close to me, we were practically touching.

"I know your good, if you weren't you couldn't have gotten that girl pregnant, I'm tired of my midget wife I know what I want." He said pressing against me, I could feel his thing throbbing threw my towel, there was no way in hell I was going to have gay sex with this man, I mean he wasn't even hot, he was like a four….what the hell was I saying, I wasn't gay I wouldn't have sex with him if he was a ten.

"Um…I have to go." I said as I started running away.

"You'll go to jail for this."

"Um I think I could press a charge on you for sexually harassing a minor before you could press any charges on me."

"Minor? You're not a minor."

"I'm sixteen, cheek my birth records." I said running faster.

"Maybe I will. do you have a copy under your towel?" he said running after me.

"Get the hell away from me", I said as I ran into a tree and transformed into a wolf, I normally wouldn't kill a person but this guy was getting pretty close to being slaughtered.

"Where the hell did he go?" he asked himself looking around.

I growled and lunged at him, I didn't hurt him….well at least I could say I didn't kill him….alright lets just say the midget would be his last kid if you know what I mean, oh yah, that dude is going to need to get something sewn back on.

**Authors note: Well that was really random…….anyway at least it made for some more good drama…I guess. Anyway at least Jake will have a good story to tell Bella about why the hell it took him so long to get back. Hope you all enjoyed LOL, by the way, no offense to midgets…..or gay people, really I mean nothing by the story, it just makes for good drama, please don't hate me!!!!! (=**


	17. karma's a bitch!

**Authors note: Ok people, I know that that last chapter seemed kind of pointless but one of my friends gave me an idea to somehow take that and tie it somehow into the story and make Edward have to leave the country….anyway I know that makes no sense right now but you have to read it. Oh and if your reading this thanks so much Laura for the idea…..wait!!! Can I say people's names on hear?.......well then I'll use her screen name, thank you cooper the pooper scooper!!!! That's a weird screen name I know but if you knew her dog Copper trust me it would make complete sense….I'm kind of rambling on hear so…..anyway let's get to the story!!! **

**(Jacob's still talking) **

After that whole event I was very upset, I just wanted to get my damn cloths and get back to Bella and Jeremy.

I transformed out of my wolf form and back into a person, I was almost at my house now anyway, it didn't really matter who so me now, plus I was walking threw the woods…it wasn't like anyone was around…thank God.

Well at least I thought no one was in the woods. As I walked it felt like someone was following me but when I turned around no one was there.

I decided to ignore my paranoia I just keep going. When I go to my house you'll never believe what I saw…..well I guess it's not too hard to guess.

*********************

"Edward what the Hell are you doing hear?" I asked annoyed, wasn't I already punished enough like Jesus Christ.

"Listen Jacob, I just apologized to my family and…why the hell are you walking around in one of Bella's towels?" He asked changing the subject.

Oh well, might as well have some fun with him, right? "Oh you want to know why I'm walking around in one of Bella's towels? You really want to know?" I asked him.

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"Ok, I'll tell you…..I'm walking down the street in one of Bella's towels because…..I have nothing else to wear, Bella ruined my cloths."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Well you should know, she's an animal, she can destroy anything….oh wait, maybe you don't know…." I said with a light smile, boy was he pissed off.

"Huh", he sighed as if trying to hold back his emotions, he must need me for something………

"Well anyway listen Jake I came hear because as much as I hate to say this…..i need your help. I have no where else to go. My family doesn't want me….and-"

"Wait a sec, you want me to help you/ After all you've done to me?"

"Yes."

"You kidnapped my son, you practically tortured me for two years by rubbing the fact that you had the love of my life in my face and you think that I'm going to help you?" I asked.

Before he could answer a horrible charging noise came from somewhere in the bushes.

"Hey Edward….did you hear something?"

"Yah….it's an angry mob!!!" He said looking very worried.

"Well what are they thinking?" I asked.

Before he could answer an angry mob of guys in pink shirts with torches came out of the woods.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked looking very confused. Unfortunately I knew all too well.

"Homo's assemble!!!!" Yelled the guy with the tiny son who thought I was "a very, very sexy man" from earlier before.

"Oh God, come on Edward run!" I yelled.

"Jacob what the hell did you do to offend the gay community?" Edward asked now running at my side.

"Um….it's a long story."

"Come on guys, lets go get that guy!!!" They yelled running faster.

"Which one?" Asked one of the pink shirts.

"The sexy, tall, shinny haired one", said the leader.

"Jacob, is there something we need to talk about, maybe something we need to tell Bella?" Edward asked snickering.

"Damn it I'm never going to get to put pants on today!!!" I yelled changing the subject.

*******************

We ran and ran and ran. It was like these dudes never got tired. When I finally looked around and saw where we were I noticed we were in the meadow. It was dark out hear but light was shining threw little bits in the leaves on the trees.

When we got to the top of the mountain Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing, come on, keep going, u=you want to be dragged away?" I asked him.

"No…it's just…just that…this tree right hear….it's where I first showed Bella my shinny vampire skin." He said stepping into the light and touching the tree.

"Yeah, speaking of your shinny skin-" Before I could finish the "homo's association" caught up to us.

"There he is guys lets….Oh my God that guy is shinny!!!! Lets get him instead!!!!!!"

Well that gave me a chance to escape, now should I leave Edward alone out hear…to fend for himself against a bunch of gay dudes……a bunch of gay dudes who thought he was shinny and clearly were going to assault him?

Yeah sure why not. "Jacob, where the hell are you going? Don't leave me out hear!!!!!"

"Sorry man, karma's a bitch. Well bye, bye, or should I say TTFN SFBSL!!!" I said leaving.

I didn't have to run at human speed anymore, I could go as fast as I wanted, no one was watching now.

Though before I left I just had to turn around and see what was going on. I saw a big mob of pink and shreds of clothing flying in the air. The last thing I heard was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ha, ha, ha, that's what you get you shinny gay boy. I decided to take a few pictures with my phone. I'm sure others could get a good laugh out of this, and it did give me a great new screen saver.

**Authors note: well there's the chapter, I hope all you Edward hater's are happy LOL!!!!! Tell me what you think, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. people are bitches in general

**Authors note: ****Ok, someone sent me a review that said this……… **

**You're a fucking idiot I hate this story. First Bella having a baby with Jacob was  
okay. but you crossed the line when you made Edward sound like a monster by  
calling Bella a slut and then you had the nerve to make Edward seem even more  
like a jerk by saying he slapped Bella and then still you continue to be a  
jackass by saying Edward kidnaps Jeremy. Then when I thought things couldn't  
get worse you say Edward has sex with Rosalie. That his freaking sister what  
the hell is wrong with you? Your sick you disgust me you bastard. I'm a huge  
twilight fan and I don't like it when bitch's like you make it all shitty okay. Do  
you have sex with your siblings no you don't and if you do you the most low  
sick person ever bitch you go suck dick! **

**Ok so that's one of the reviews I got…and they spelled idiot, bitch, bastard and fuck wrong I had to go back and fix them all before I posted this hear. What would you say if you got a review like this? Personally I think it's kind of funny I mean people seriously have this kind of time to make a whole damn paragraph just to put people down. I'm kind of just like whatever but would you guys be offended by this….and even more importantly is my story really this horrible? I just don't know anymore )= could you all please send me a review and speak your mind, I really need some help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Just so I know what I'm going to write about 2morrow, edeward dies cause he's raped by gay people, everyones happy they throw a party, Jacob finally gets his pants!!!! Yah and that's what's gonna happen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Bella's sexy when she's jealous!

**Authors note: Um ok so obviously I'm not going to stop this story just because some idiot who doesn't even have the guts to leave me a signed review so I could write something back to them said some bull. Anyways hears chapter 19 I hope you love it, if you seriously like Edward well first I'm not even sure why the hell you would even be reading this story but anyways if you do I suggest you read no further unless you have an awesome sense of humor, see my point of view, and don't take things offensively. Anyway to all you Edward haters out there I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it (= **

**(Um lets go to Bella's point of view, I mean it's not like Jake's doing anything exciting right now, he's just going back to his place to get some pants lol.) **

Oh my god, I was now counting the minutes on the clock, Jacob had been gone for exactly 5 hours 15 minutes and 33 seconds. I was stuck hear with Leah, why the hell was he taking so Damn long? I mean seriously where could he possible have gone for five hours? Id he have another girlfriend? Was he cheating on me?

Well you know what, whatever I bet she's not even hot….and I bet I'm way better at-

"Bella, stop freaking out, Jacob will be back any minute." Leah said interrupting my thought.

"Leah, tell me again, when you saw Jacob what was he doing?" I asked for the like hundredth time, it was just so confusing I was still trying to break it down completely.

"Well like I said, he was in his towel arguing with some guy to get his freaking hand off of his ass and there was a lady there who kept hitting Jake in the head with her huge purse." She said again.

"Why was she hitting him with her purse?" I asked.

"Why the hell would I know, people are just crazy, maybe it was a way of showing him she liked him."

"Wait she liked him? Does that mean she's his secret girlfriend? Tell me was she hot?" I asked

"Was she hot? She was like 45 and secret girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well……I just thought he must be cheating on me for him to be taking this long, and it's all my fault!!! I should have never told him to take a shower!!!!" I said crying.

"Bella trust me, Jacob is not cheating on you, your getting yourself all worked up over nothing, for all we know he could still be fighting with those people on that street corner." Lea said comforting me, wait? Since when was she comforting? I thought she was a crabby bitch who hated me.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't hate you…..I know I've been mean before but I just have to take my sucky life out on people sometimes." She said still being nice. I felt kind of bad for her.

"Oh Leah, I'm sorry your life is so horrible." I said crying.

"It's not your fault." She said but it sounded like she was lying. Was she hiding something?

I couldn't worry about that now, I just wanted to hug her and cry…so that's what I did and she started to cry too….

***************

"Hey ladies, jezz you really miss me this much you had to start crying?" Jake said coming threw the door with a huge smirk on his face, what the hell was he so happy about?

"Jake what are you so happy about? Did your secret lover make you happy?" I asked as I started crying.

"Secret lover…..is that what were calling him now, I did not have sex with a man!!!" Jake said angrily.

"Oh so your leaving me for a man? Who is it? Do I know him?" I asked upset.

"Bells I would never ever leave you, I love you to much." He said picking me up and kissing me. I made me fell better but it also made Leah look pretty pissed so I made him put me down.

"So, I see you finally got pants?" I said changing the subject.

"Yup, ad that's not even the best news." He said smiling.

"You have news?" Leah said butting in, I was totally about to say that. Oh whatever.

"Yup well anyways I guess I'll just tell the whole story since I was like so late." He started.

"You better have a good reason." Leah and I both said at the same time, damn she was getting annoying, my Jacob, mine go away!!! Find your own man sister!!!!!!!! I thought as I glared at her.

"Well anyway" Jacob said stepping between Leah and I breaking my concentration. "Back to the story…um well it's a long story so I'll be to the point. I offended some gay dude because he totally wanted me and I was like no way man get the hell away from me, he started chasing me so I transformed into a wolf and bit his, um…..dude parts off."

"Ewe." Leah and I both said again, damn her and her thinking like me!!!!!!

"Um yah, so anyway that totally got rid of him so I decided to get back to y house to get my pants."

"Wait, that took you five hours?" I asked.

"I wasn't finished!!!" Jake yelled.

"Ok…go on." I said quietly sort of afraid….

"As I was saying, I was walking to my house to get my pants when I heard a noise…some one was behind me."

"Who?" Leah said.

"Leah could you be quiet and let him get back to the story?" I said as I smiled at Jake.

"Yah, back to that anyway it was bum, bum, bum-"

"What up with the sound effects?" I asked confused.

"I'm building tension God, anyway it was………"

"Jake if you don't hurry up and tell me I swear I will slap you." I yelled, this was getting annoying !!!

"God, it looks like I left you with Leah a little to long." Jake said laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny!!" Leah said very offended and kind of hurt. Since when did she care what he thought?

"Uh…anyway moving on, who I saw was Edward, he was at my house. He had apologized to his family and nobody wanted him anymore."

"Was that suppose to be the funny part?" I asked because I didn't really find that funny.

"No, it gets better…well worse but in a funny way." He said.

"Well what the hell happened?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well……."

"Jake, if you keep taking pauses I really will punch you." I said.

"You really want to break your hand again?" he asked me. Oh yah….stupid Jake and his werewolf skin!!!!! Curse his strong ness!!!!!

"Ok so anyway what happened was that……"

Leah put up her fist. "Jake if Bella punches you it may not hurt but if I do I can break your damn nose now get on with your story with out these pauses."

"Yah", I said giving her a high5. I guess Leah wasn't so bad after all…….well less bad then I thought she was though on the other hand she shouldn't be laying fingers on my man!!!!!

"Ok, God you people are violent…so as I was saying so anyway I started talking to Edward and then we heard another noise and then tons of gay men came out of the woods, they guy was mad at me so he got his friends. They started chasing us so we went running."

"Wait…gay people came charging out of the woods?" I asked confused.

"Yup, so anyway after that we got to the forest and they saw how shinny Edward was anyway to make a long story short lets just say gay guys love sparkles."

"So they attacked him?" I asked.

**(Jacob's POV) **

"Um…actually I think they raped him, I have pictures you want to see?" I said taking out my cell phone.

"Ewe" they both said at the same time, it was funny how they could do that.

"Oh My God, this is so ha, ha, ha, funny yeah that's what he gets." Bella said high5ing Leah….boy first she hates her then it's like the best friends, sometimes I just don't understand girls.

"Hey you know what guys?" I asked.

"What?" They both said and Bella glared at Leah again, guess there friendship was over again….Wow. That lasted like 3 minutes.

"We should throw a party!!!!"

"Oh yah we should." Bella said as I grabbed both of them in a group hug. Leah liked it but Bella looked pissed that Leah was part of this…..jealous much though it was kind of sexy to see her so jealous. (=


	20. Jacob has an un healthy Obsession!

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever guys…it's just been a crazy week…I'd tell you about it but it would take up like 6 pages so……anyway lets just get on with the story. What's that, where were we? Oh, that's right Edward party!!!!!!! This should be interesting……..**

**(Jacob's point of view) **

This was getting weird, it seemed like Bella was a little overly excited about this party…….

"Come on Jake, lets go to party city, we need to get streamers and decorations, invitations, and cake!!!" Bella said desperately trying to pull me outside…it wasn't really working.

"Come on Jake, let's go!!" She said trying to push me from behind.

"God Bella!!" I said stopping her in mid push.

"What? Was it actually starting to work?" She asked eyes lighting up expecting me to say yes or something.

"No….I was talking about-"

"Awe!!! It wasn't working?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, not really but what I was going to say was that I didn't think you liked parties and now your acting all insane about throwing one…" I said finally getting my thought out.

"Not like parties?!?!?! Made you come to that conclusion?" She asked like I was the insane one.

"Um….well how about the fact that your last birthday party I had with you, you tried to hide, then ran away, then screamed I am not 19!!!! And jumped off a cliff."

"It wasn't a real cliff." She mumbled.

"Yes it was…and I had to save you again, and I wasn't even throwing you a real party, remember your real party was at Edward's house…I just baked you a cake and gave you a present."

"Awe Jake…you baked me a cake? How come I don't remember a cake?" She asked.

"Because, we never got that far, remember after you jumped off the cliff and into the water I brought you back to Edward and he cursed me out in German." I said thinking back to Bella's 19th birthday party.

"Oh yah, how does he even know German?" She asked.

"I guess if you're around as long as he's been you get to know every language." I said starting to think about it.

"Jake can we go to party city now?" Bella asked taking me out of my thought.

"About that, you changed the subject why are you so excited about this party?!?!?"

"Cause it's not my party duh." Bella said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you like throwing parties for other people?" I asked.

"Yah."

"Then why didn't you do anything for my birthday?" I asked thinking back to my own birthday party…she didn't even come.

"You didn't even come." I said.

"Yah I did…three days later remember, I got you a present…." She said.

"No you didn't." She was totally lying.

"Yes I did, you probably just don't remember…." She said walking out to the car.

"Oh yah….then what was it?" I asked stopping her.

"It was………um……I don't remember, it was so long ago……."

"It was last month."

"No it wasn't…."

"I think I know when my own birthday is Bella." I said blocking her from getting into the car.

"Ok fine…..I didn't get you anything god, I admit it, can we go to party city now?"

"Yah I guess, but you so owe me a present." I said getting into the car.

"What do you want?" she asked. Like she didn't know……

"I think you know what I want." I said smiling; it was a dirty little smile.

"What's with that smi- oh no way, not gonna happen." She said finally getting it.

"Well why not?" I asked as I started driving to party city.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" she said pointing to Jeremy in the back seat.

"Well yah but-"

"Jacob just forget about it." She said though it looked like she was thinking other wise.

"Oh come on, you know you want to, I can see it on your face, I'm not the only one with the dirty little smile." I said looking at her and not paying much attention to the road.

"Oh my God Jake watch out for that guy!!!" Bella said pointing at a man in the road.

***********************

It was too late……..

"Oh my God Jake, you just ran over that man!!!!! Were going to be so dead!!!" Bella screamed.

"Well actually I think he's the one who's gonna be dead." I said getting out of the car to see the damage.

"That wasn't funny Jake." Bella said checking on Jeremy in the back seat.

**(Bella's turn to talk.) **

Jake had been outside for around five minutes when I started to worry, I got out of the car to see what was going on.

Jake was crying.

"What happened, is he dead?" I asked looking for the man.

"Is who dead?" Emmett said coming out from under the car totally un harmed.

"Emmett, oh my god, we ran you over?" I asked hugging him.

"Um yah…I was trying to tell you guys to stop but you were giving each other dirty looks."

"We were smiling.." I said.  
"Yah, that's not what I meant by dirty…those were the same looks Rose and I used to give each other before…before…before stupid ass Edward took her away." He said crying.

"Ok Emmett, I understand why your crying but Jake why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"He…he…he…de…..dented…my….my baby." Jake said rubbing the car. "Shh…don't speak, everything's going to be alright girl, will get you help." Jake said talking to the car. People on the streets were starting to stare.

"Jake, it's just a car." I said coming over to him.

"Just. A. Car!!! Don't you dare call her just a car!!!! It's alright Bella, she didn't mean it." He said covering the cars mirrors like they were ears.

"Um excuse me? Did you just call your car Bella?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I wouldn't talk about that car, it's like his wife, Edward told me once that he even had sex with it." Emmett said.

"What the hell…how would he know?" I asked.

"Cause he can read minds oh stupid Edward, now I'm all sad again!!!!" Emmett said crying. When he cried it was like a giant rain cloud had exploded….It was horrible.

"Oh, it's ok Emmett, were having a party to celebrate Edward you can come if you want, you can even help." I said comforting him.

"Wait, your having a party to celebrate that loser?" He asked confused.

"Didn't you hear the news?" I asked him.

"What news?" he asked confused.

"That Edward was raped by gay people."

"No way." He said now looking a bit happier.

"Yup, Jake even has pictures, Jake give me your cell phone." I said going back over to Jake who was still sobbing next to his um…. "Bella" as he called it, damn is that creepy.

"Hear, but don't break this baby too, she's the only one I have left." Jake said kissing the phone.

"Who's this? Bella two?" I asked in amusement.

"No actually Rosalie." He said.

"Huh?" Emmett and I both said in unison. I glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Sorry, bad habit", I said getting back to Jake.

"As I was saying, huh?" I said looking very confused.

"Gosh, I was only kidding." Jake said looking back down at the car.

"You better have been, that's my girl." Emmett said getting up.

"Oh, don't you mean Edward's girl?" Jake said being a smart ass. I wasn't going to let this break into a fight.

"No Emmett, no fight, look at the pictures see? Good boy." I said handing him the phone.

"Hey….I'm the only one who should get treated like a dog." Jake said.

"You want to be treated like a dog now?" I asked.

"No….but I was just making a point." He said still stroking the car. "Bella, are we going to get that party stuff yet?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"Yah I guess that would be a good idea." I said as we walked away, leaving the car out in the middle of a busy street to go to the party store.

**************

We were almost there when I realized something, "Jake?"

"Yah?"

"We left Jeremy in the car." I said freaked.

"Excuse me, what was that? I couldn't hear you!!!" Jake said acting like an idiot.

"We left Jeremy in Bella." I mumbled. Gosh sometimes he could act so immature.

"Thank you, now if you'd excuse me, I'm off to get my son." Jake said leaving me with Emmett.

"So Bella, what are we going to get?" Emmett asked as we approached the store.

**Authors note: Um, ok so that was chapter 20……anyone got ideas on what they want to happen next? What should happen at the party? Should Edward come back? Should Rose get back with Emmett? What should they buy at party city? **


	21. taking a look into the past

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever but I've been working on my other one so anyway hear we go another chapter…..let's see what happens, oh one more thing this chapter I've decided is going to kind of be like the lost chapter though it's not lost but you'll understand once I get to it anyway this is taking place before all this craziness happened….Or maybe the start of the craziness Idk anyways hear we go (= **

**(10 months earlier…Jake's POV first ) **

I couldn't believe this was going to be the last time I would ever see Bella, the last time she would ever be in my garage, the last time I would get to see her human.

Soon she'd be married and a…a….oh I can't even think it…just one of them…that is if she even made it back alive…I wouldn't be surprised of the blood sucker killed her during the honeymoon.

Ewe just think of it…Bella and…the thing….ewe, ewe, ewe, get out of my head!!! Out, out, out. I can't let this happen…she has to see the better choice…

Before I could even think Bella was opening the doors to my garage….hum strange I hadn't heard the loud familiar noises of her rusty old truck….Charlie must have driven her over….Well if he was staying for dinner at least I would get more time with her…I mean she wouldn't have to cook him dinner….That would give me at least an extra hour right….maybe that'd be enough time to convince her of the better choice………

"Hey Bells." I said trying to sound as happy as possible…I didn't want to show her all the pain I had bottled up inside…I mean every time I thought of what I was losing…even if I just though of it for a second it was like being stabbed over and over again in the dept of my soul.

I didn't even know if I had much of a soul anymore…I mean once she was gone the little part of me that was still left now would be gone. I never knew why I felt so strongly for her….I mean she wasn't overly pretty and she wasn't perfect but to me she just was…she's always telling me that I could date anyone hear and I'm crazy to love her…sometimes I think that may be true…but then again it's not like hundreds of girls were just waiting in line at my door step….

"Hey Jake." Bella smiled and blushed….she smiled but I could tell it was pained and forced….she knew she was hurting me….but I rather see her and hurt just a little then never see her again…that would hurt way more…….

"So…."

"So…"

"Um...so marriage…that's coming around the corner….you nervous?" I asked. Like I really cared….personally I didn't want to hear anything about there wedding…it just hurt more.

"Um…yah…I don't really even know if I'm making the right decision." Bella mumbled….wait did that mean I still have a chance? I think she could see my eyes lighting up and a smile forming and she quickly had to make herself clearer.

"About marriage I mean I love Edward but I don't know if we should get married yet." Bella replied.

"Oh……that." I sighed….guess I didn't have a chance……well I could still make my own chance right?

"So….is this the last time we'll see each other before…um…you know." I mumbled.

"Huh…I think so." She sighed….was she sad too?

"Well might as well make the best of it." I said as I took out the brown bag which usually held sodas.

"Jake…that doesn't look like soda."

"Come one Bells…don't you want to live a little….you know before you die?" I asked this would be her last and only opportunity to get drunk…how could she turn this down?

"Um….I don't know." She muttered.

"I'll drink with you." I offered.

"Uh…."

"Come on Bells….don't you want to have a little party before the wedding, didn't Edward get to party?" I asked…I wonder if this was wearing her down.

"Uh…well yah but…he….he just went hunting." Bella muttered…oh yah like that was the truth….I bet he had strippers…….

"I'm sure he did." I muttered taking a sip, I didn't really drink….and it tasted horrible…but if it worked it could work……

"Jake stop that, your making faces, I know you don't like it." Bella muttered taking the can away from me.

"No….that was just my...um drinking face." I said…yah that was believable……….

"Come on Bells….just a sip….for me?" I asked. I gave her my can…if I got too dunk I wouldn't be able to get my plan finished…….

"Fine…..I guess it can't hurt to try it." She said taking the can from me….wow that was a big sip for a first time drinker who 'just wanted to try it'

"Hear, you finish this…I don't feel so good." Bella said handing me the can again…oh god I hope she didn't puke….this was totally going to ruin the plan….maybe we should stop drinking….time for plan B…..

"Bells does it really bother you when I do things like this?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Um…no…not really." She muttered….hey this might actually work…and I didn't even have to get her drunk….awesome!!

"Well dose this bother you?" I asked her setting her on my lap.

"Um…no…you know your so warm…it'll never really bother me." She muttered….oh yah she knew she loved me.

"Then this really shouldn't bother you either." I said leaning into kiss her…she could see it coming and she wasn't pulling away….When our lips met she was actually following me and my motions, when I opened her mouth with mine she didn't really care…..she let my tongue in without saying anything.

It felt so good, kissing her. She was so perfect….it was so magical and yet not magical enough….I wondered if I could take this further.

**(Bella POV) **

It all happened so fast I didn't know what was going on….Jake was kissing me and I didn't even care, I was actually kissing back…he was so warm, and beautiful and he tasted so good….

Was this a feeling from the alcohol…it couldn't be….I had only taken a sip…this was real feeling and real emotion….I was in love with Jake and I wanted this…I wanted to go further...no matter how wrong it was…no matter how much I would regret or deny it later…..

I knew it was wrong to lead him on like this but I couldn't help myself….I couldn't stop myself, it felt so right and so good. Items of clothing ere dropping one by one onto the floor but I didn't care.

*******************************

**Authors note: Um…ok that was emotional…cool I usually just do funny and weird…..did you guys like I or hate it? Want more of the past? Want the future….Edward's return? Funeral? What? **


End file.
